The Broken
by TearYouApart19
Summary: Marina never knew a mother's love and Olivia had always wanted to have a child. After some events Will Marina be able to let Liv into her heart? Or will she be damaged more than she already is?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do another story. Just like my other stories, I will update weekly. For those reading my other story "Growing Up," I won't neglect it. I will be updating it every week as well.**

**This story is rated M just for precaution.**

* * *

She loves rain but not today. Marina Evans hated the rain today. Her faded blue vans made a squishing sound every time she took a step. How could she loose her sweater at school? She wouldn't have cared if she brought her umbrella with her. But she didn't.

Her best and only friend, Jack, had offered her a ride home but she declined. Now, Marina wished she would have said yes. She was drenched from head to toe. She wouldn't be this wet but she had to go to the liquor store to buy what her mother told her to buy before she left for school.

She turned the corner and sighed in relief when she saw the old apartment building not far away. She started to run as the rain continued to fall heavily. Luckily they lived on the second floor so she didn't have to walk up a lot of steps. She rushed inside the building and sighed in relief. It wasn't that warm inside the building but it was better than outside right now. She rushed up the stairs as she started to take our the keys from one of the jean pockets

The teen arrived at the second floor and walked down three doors down to stand in front of the door of their apartment. She fumbled to put the key in the keyhole for a minute before it went in. Marina opened the door and quickly stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and started to talk to the living room. She stopped short when she saw her mother. The woman in her late thirties with black hair, that didn't seemed like it has been washed in days, was pacing around the room.

The older woman stopped and turned around to see her daughter wet from the rain. Her expression went from annoyed to angry in a matter of a second. "You better not mess up the floor! And where the fuck is your sweater?"

Marina rolled her eyes but stayed quiet, walking to the kitchen table. She threw her wet backpack on the old wooden table and immediately noticed a few things. She saw an injection needle, a lighter and a spoon. She glanced back at her mother. "I think I left it in one of my classes."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "Stupid as always. Did you get my pack?"

Marina grabbed her backpack from the table and zipped open the small front bag. She clutched the small white and red cigarette pack and closed the bag again. She walked halfway in the living room and threw the pack to her mother. The woman caught the small package in the air and frowned at it.

"These aren't my usual cigarettes!" her mother snarled, throwing the packet across on the ground as she stood up.

"The ones that you smoke ran out," Marina flatly said. "He said that in two days they will arrive. So you are stuck with those for the meantime."

"Go to another liquor store and get me my cigarettes!" the older woman yelled as she stood up from the worn our couch.

"In case you haven't noticed it's fucken pouring outside!" The seventeen year old pointed out to the window. "I'm not going out there in the rain again just for a pack of cigarettes!"

"I'm your mother and you will do what I say!"

"FUCK YOU!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the messy living room.

The teen's hand flew to her right cheek that was stinging in pain. She didn't have time to recover when her mother slapped her other cheek and then pushed her to the dirty floor. The seventeen year old gasped when her head hit the floor hard. She started to see stars as she tried to get up.

"You have the decency to yell and curse at me!" Marina's mother shouted at her daughter, kicking her in the ribs once.

The young girl let out a pain cry as she clutched her sides. She didn't dare to get up again. The teen heard her mother unbuckle the belt that she came familiar with throughout the years. Marina's eyes widen in fear and was about to move away but it was too late. She hissed when she felt the worn out leather belt hit her back.

"How dare you talk back to me! I'm your mother!" the woman swung the belt down at her daughter's back repeatedly. "I'm the one that puts a roof over your head! YOU OWE ME!"

The teen bit her lip hard from preventing the cries of pain to come out of her mouth but it was starting to get difficult. Her back was burning. She didn't know how many lashes have been. She lost count. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom please stop!" Marina cried, shaking from the pain. "It burns! Please stop!"

Suddenly her mother threw the belt on the ground and then was on top of her. It took the teen by surprise. Marina tried to push her mother off of her but the woman was heavier than her. Her mother's knee was digging on her ribs while the other was on the ground.

"Get off me!" the teen gasped, trying to push her mother off of her.

One of her mother's hands grabbed a handful of Marina's black hair and then brought her up close to her face. "You're going to regret from ever been born you worthless piece of shit!" The woman hissed.

Marina whimpered in pain and from been scared. She has never seen her mother like this. She could see the pure hate in her mother's eyes blue eyes. It was one of the few features she got from her mother. The teen also had blue eyes but they didn't show hate. Her mother's eyes were always hateful. At least towards the teen they were.

"Mom, please stop!" Marina winced at the grip her mother had on her hair.

The woman let out a cold laugh. "I'm not done with you yet. I need to teach you a lesson."

The teen yelled out when the back of her head came in contact with the floor. Hard. Her eyesight began to get blurry and started to hear a ringing in her ears. She tried to pry her mother's hands off her hair but no avail. This time the side of her head was slammed against the floor. Seconds later Marina lost consciousness.

* * *

The beeping of the machines was the first thing she heard as she woke up. She groaned at how brightness of the lights and it took her a couple of blinks to adjust.

"Hello there."

Marina turned around and saw a woman with grey hair in blue scrubs holding a clipboard. She glanced around the white room as she talked to the elderly looking woman. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital."

"Hospital?" The teen frowned, she tried to sit up but the nurse gently pushed her back down.

"You have a head injury," the nurse softly said. She smiled slightly at Marina before turning around and headed to the door. "I'll get the doctor. She will answer all the questions that you will have."

Once the nurse left, Marina frowned to herself as she tried to remember what happened that landed her in the hospital. She remembered walking to the liquor store near her house after school and walking home. What she didn't remember was what happened when she got home.

She reached to scratch her head but stopped short when she felt something on the back of her head. She sat up and both of her hands touched the bumpy area. Marina winced when she gently pressed her finger on the bump.

The door open and she turned her attention to the door. The nurse from before walked in along with a blonde female doctor. The doctor smiled at Marina as she walked to stand next to her while the nurse checked the machines on the other side of the bed.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Johnson," the female doctor said politely.

"Hi."

"Do you know your name?" The doctor said, taking out a pen flashlight.

"Marina Evans."

The doctor nodded, "Good. Do you know where you live?"

"Manhattan, New York," Marina said.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to follow the light with your eyes," Johnson said, turning the flashlight on.

The teen followed the light for a couple of seconds before the doctor put the pen away.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Marina frowned. "But why am I here? And why do I feel something weird on the back of my head?"

The nurse and the doctor shared a look. Johnson nodded to the nurse and the older woman left the room.

"You suffered from a slight fracture skull," the doctor explained to the teen. "We stitched the cut on the back of your head. Luckily you didn't need to have surgery."

"Stiches?"

Doctor Johnson nodded. "You hit your head pretty hard. We scanned your brain and everything seems fine. But just for a precaution you will have to stay for another day."

Marina glanced out the hospital window and noticed it was still raining. "Where's my mom?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment before answering, "She is not here."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to call her?"

The dark haired teenager shrugged as she stared down at her white blanket that was covering her.

"I'll be back soon," Doctor Johnson said as she walked out of the door.

When the door closed, Marina sighed heavily as she stared out the window again. She frowned to herself as she tried to remember how she hurt her head. She didn't know how long she sat there trying to remember but slowly her memories started to come back. She remembered arriving home and finding her mother shooting that crap in her veins. Then her mother got angry because she bought another brand of cigarettes.

Marina's hand slowly touched her cheek when she recalled the slap. Her eyes slightly widen when the images of her mother hitting her with the belt. She started to slightly panic. Did Doctor Johnson or the nurse see her back? Her arms? The teen glanced down at her arms and slightly cringed.

The scars have healed and were slightly fading. But she could still the faint lines across her pale forearms. She would either wear long sleeves or sweaters. Only her friend Jack knew about her cutting habit.

"Ah shit!" Marina hissed. "I was supposed to call him for—"

Upon hearing the door open, Marina covered her covered her arms as best as she could and glanced towards the door. Doctor Johnson was back but she wasn't alone. Instead of the nurse from before or her mother, two people entered the room behind her. A man and a woman. Seeing the confused expression on her face the female doctor explained.

"Marina, they are detectives. They have a few questions to ask you."

"I'm Detective Benson," the brunette smiled gently at the dark haired teen. She then gestured to the detective standing next to her. "And this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"Detectives?" The teen frowned. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"We know that you didn't," Detective Benson softly said.

"Then why are you here?"

The doctor nodded to the detectives. "I have to get to my other patients," she glanced at Marina and said, "I will come back to check on you soon. If you start to feel uneasy, just call one of my nurses and they will attend you quickly."

With one last glance at the adults, the doctor left, leaving the teen alone with the detectives.

"So why are two cops here?" Marina warily said, glancing between the two detectives.

"We're from Special Victims Unit," Stabler informed the teen, leaning back against the wall.

"Special Victims?"

"We handle cases that deal with rape and abuse," he said, staring at the young girl. "That's why we are here. Because something happened to you."

Marina stiffened and started to slightly panic inside. She tried to keep her face straight and her voice from shaking. "You think I was abuse. I wasn't."

Detective Benson walked towards the chair beside the bed and sat down. "The doctor told us you almost suffer from a fracture skull. That you needed stiches for the long cut at the back of your head."

"I slipped and fell on the floor hard. I blacked out," Marina lied. "That's it."

"Then why did you neighbor called the cops about a domestic disturbance?" Detective Benson said. "He told the cops that he heard shouting and banging against the floor."

"Who called?" The teen narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Jones? He's an old man. He must have heard wrong."

Detective Stabler raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "The cops found you unconscious on the floor, bleeding from the back of your head. And a belt lying on the ground not far from you."

Marina looked down at her lap.

"Marina," Detective Benson said softly. "We can help. But you have to tell us what happened."

"Look, lady," Marina sighed in irritation. She was starting to get a headache with all of the talking. "I just want to get out of here and go home as soon as possible."

Detective Benson took a step closer to the bed. "That's just the thing, Marina. You won't be going home anytime soon."

The teen looked up at the detective. She stared at her incredulously. "What do you mean by that? I have to get home. My mom is—"

"Your mother was arrested when cops went to the apartment," Olivia firmly said. "She is locked up at our precinct as we speak."

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the story so far? Love it? Hate it?**

**Next chapter will be up sometime during the weekend.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina lightly tapped her fingers on the metal table in the interrogation room that the detectives put her in. She had gotten out of the hospital today when the detectives from the day before arrived. They informed her that they needed her statement. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Marina just wanted to get out of the room and leave the precinct. She didn't care where she will go but she just wanted out.

The door opened and Marina glanced towards it. She slightly relax that it was just Detective Benson walking in the room with a folder and not the other guy called Stabler. The teen still kept her guard up and glanced to one of the brick walls.

"Sorry for the delay," Olivia said, sitting across from the dark haired teen.

Marina shrugged, "It's cool."

Liv set the folder aside and cross her arms on the metal table. "How are you feeling today?"

That question took Marina by surprised. She stopped taping her fingers and slightly narrowed her eyes to the detective. "Can we just get this over with?"

Olivia tilted her head slightly to the side as she observed the teen. She noticed that Marina was on edge and wanted to get out of the room as quick as possible. The detective cleared her throat and grabbed the folder that she pushed to the side. "I know that this must be difficult for you. But I just want to let you know that you are doing the right thing."

"Putting my mom to jail is the right thing to do?" Marina raised an eyebrow.

"She was abusing you," Olivia softly said. "For years."

"What?"

"We talked to your friend, Jack," Olivia explained. "He told us about how your mother treated you—"

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Marina yelled in outrage. She glowered down at her lap and hissed, "Fucken hell, Jack!"

Olivia reached to grab the teen's hand but Marina quickly moved her hand back. The detective felt hurt but schooled her features so it wouldn't show. "He wants to help to put your mother away. He doesn't want you to continue suffering your mother's beatings anymore."

"My mom never hit me," Marina glared at the detective. "I fell. I'm a very clumsy person."

"Does this show clumsiness?" Olivia took out three photographs of Marina. The doctor took a picture of the head injury, bruises on her arms and the belt marks on her back. "Your mother abused you."

Marina glanced down at the photos. She shakily took one and stared at it. She could see linear marks and bruises on her back. Her eyesight began to get blurry and she quickly whipped the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. She glanced up at the detective and shakily said, "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be," Olivia said softly. Her heart broke at how frightened Marina looked. Her blue eyes were wide and scared. The detective stood up and took the chair with her. She placed the chair next to the teen and sat down. "I can help protect you but you have to tell me what exactly happened."

"What if she gets out?" Marina whispered. "What if she—she tries to kill me?"

"I won't let that happen," Olivia fiercely said. A wave of protectiveness flowed through her veins. She is not going to let that heartless woman hurt Marina ever again. "I won't rest until your mother is in jail for what she did to you."

Marina felt something tug on her heart. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone cared for her. Sure she had Jack but no other adult had actually cared for her like Detective Benson did. But then again she pushed that feeling down. The detective only wanted to make the case. She didn't really cared about her. It wouldn't be the first time an adult pretended to care about her.

The teen slid the picture back to where the others were and stared down at her hands. She tugged on her long sleeves nervously as she talked to the detective. "Can I just talk about what happened the other day? I don't feel like talking about my past…yet."

"Okay," Olivia nodded. "Just tell me what you remember."

Marina started to tell the detective what happened. From the moment she left school to when she blacked out. She didn't leave anything out. Not even when she had to use her fake I.D. to get her mother's cigarettes. When she was done explaining, silence fell upon them.

The teen glanced at the detective again. "So what happens now?"

"We talk to the D.A and wait for the court appearance. Then the trial starts." Olivia explained. She put the pictures inside the folder and closed it. "Do you have any family members that you can stay with for the meantime?"

Marina shook her head. "No. My mom was the only child and grandparents died when she was young."

"What about your dad?"

"He's out of the picture," the teen shrugged, staring down at the table. "Walked out when I was seven. Never heard from him again."

'_**One of the reasons why mother started beating me,' **_Marina said mentally.

Olivia nodded, not knowing what went through the teen's head a second ago. The detective's expression was sad but didn't go further on the dad issue. She could tell that it was a very sensitive subject for the teen. "We can—"

"I can stay with my friend Jack," Marina interrupted the detective.

Before Liv could answer a woman with wavy blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. Cragen was following behind with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked, glancing between the woman and her captain.

"My name Danielle James and I'm from Child Services," the woman said cliply. "I'm here for Marina Evans."

"Why?" Marina narrowed her eyes at blonde woman.

"You need to come with me."

Olivia's eyes widen in surprise. "Hold on—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Marina quickly stood up from her chair and balled her fist. "I don't even know you lady!"

Danielle walked towards the teen. "You're going to be safe where—"

"Get away from me," Marina shakily said, taking a few steps back.

The detective quickly stood up and stood protectively slightly in front of the teen.

"I have to take you—"

"I don't want to go with you! I don't want to end up in foster care!" Marina said panicking.

Cragen took a couple of step towards Marina

"We have no other choice."

"Please don't take—"

"She can stay with me," Olivia blurted out.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to stare at the detective. Cragen and Marina looked shocked while the Child Services lady just stared at Olivia.

Liv didn't take her eyes off the other woman, who stared at the detective curiously. Liv cleared her throat before saying, "Marina can stay with me."

"Liv—"

"Can I speak with you two privately," the woman glanced between Olivia and Cragen. With one last look at the teen, Danielle walked out of the interrogation room.

The teen glanced at the detective before she turned around to stare out of the window. She could feel eyes on her back but didn't dare to look behind her. She was staring at the buildings but her mind was miles away.

Olivia stared at the teen before following her captain out of the room.

Marina heard the door shut and let out a sigh. She frowned to herself as she continued to stare out the window. Why in the hell did the detective blurt that?

'_**What if she really does care about me?**_' Marina thought to herself. She mentally shook that thought away. That little voice inside her head berated her. _**'Don't get attached. She only cares about making the case. Once this mess is all over you're going to be alone. Discarded. Thrown to a foster home until you're eighteen.'**_

She let out a low growl and started to pace around the room. She knew that they were probably watching her from the big glass mirror across the room. She tugged on her long sleeves again as she continued to pace. _**'What if the Child Service lady takes her away? Where will she go? Who will she be staying with?'**_

These thoughts kept replaying on her mind over and over again for the next few minutes. She was starting to get frustrated as she felt the walls closing in on her. Marina heard the door opened and she let out a quiet sighed. She turned around and noticed that it was the Captain and not Olivia.

"She went with the Child Service agent to Family Court," Cragen explained.

"Oh," Marina frowned but didn't say anything else.

"I'm sure you're tired and would want to be alone for a while," the captain said. When the teen nodded he smiled slightly at her. "You can catch a few hours of sleep in the cribs."

* * *

Marina was staring up at the ceiling as she was lying down on one of the beds in the cribs. She ignored the dull pain behind her head where the stiches were. She had tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was still waiting anxiously for Detective Benson to come back from Family Court or wherever she went.

"What if I do stay with her?" Marina mumbled to herself. "Then what? Pretend to be happy _family_ until the case is over?"

The teen frowned to herself._** 'Remember, she only wants to win the case. You can't trust anyone. Not even the cops. Not even her. No matter how nice she pretends to be.'**_

"What if mom isn't found guilty?" Marina whispered, still looking up at the ceiling. "They will just throw me back to her and it will be hell all over again. Or worse."

She shook those thoughts away and closed her eyes. She slowly let her body relax and tried to make her brain to stop thinking too much. She was drifting off to sleep when the door opened and made Marina opened her eyes. She turned to look at the door and noticed that Olivia had come back.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Liv apologized, closing the door behind her.

"I wasn't fully asleep," Marina rubbed her eyes. She sat up and glanced at the detective. "So what did the judge said?"

Olivia looked down at the papers in her hands and walked to where the teen was. She sat down next to the teen and passed the papers for Marina to read. "Look for yourself."

The dark haired teen rolled her eyes and grabbed the papers. "You can just tell me," she grumbled as looked down at the papers.

Liv watched Marina as the teen read the first paper. She took the time to study the teen's face since she couldn't do it before. The bruise on her cheek was still strongly pronounced and it made the detective feel anger towards Marina's mother. She noticed the teen's eyes widen.

"Is this for real?!" Marina looked up from the papers to the detective sitting next to her.

"Yes, it is."

"I have to stay with you until I turn eighteen!" The teen sat there in shock. "I just turned seventeen a month ago. I have to stay with you for almost a whole year."

Liv looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted."

Marina just sat there quietly. She glanced back down at the letter. Detective Benson was her legal guardian until she turned eighteen. She folded the papers and passed them to the detective, who took them from her hands. "So now what?" The teen asked, still not looking at Olivia.

"I'm sure you're very tired and wouldn't want to sleep here," Olivia stood up from the lumpy bed. "We can go to my apartment and we can talk things over in the morning."

Marina nodded, still not believing what just happened.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. **

**Next chapter will be up by Saturday.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina stared out the window. She has been living with Liv since Wednesday. It's now Friday. And now she has to get ready to go for school. Luckily she will be able to be going to the same school she has been going. She was a junior in high school and couldn't wait to fucken graduated so she could leave this city behind.

She could hear some noises coming from the kitchen. Sighing heavily, she kicked the covers off the bed and stood up. The detective had told her that she will be sleeping the guest room in the apartment but now it will be her room. Marina frowned when Olivia said that. This wasn't going to be her room because she wasn't planning on living here for a long time. The teen had a plan.

Marina shook her head and decided to get ready for school. She walked tot eh closet and opened it. She was able to convince the detective to take her back to her mother's place so she could grab some of her clothes. She was able to bring her school stuff, two pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, photos of her and Jack (and one of her mother), her Ipod and razor (which she has been able to hide from Olivia). Sadly her phone was broken when her mother used her like a punching bag.

She quickly dressed in her favorite loose green long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and black high top converse that the detective bought her yesterday. Olivia had taken her shopping after the apartment visit and much to Marina's delight, the detective bought her shoes, shirts (most of them long sleeve) and a couple of pairs of jeans.

The teen glanced at the mirror on the inside of the closet door and quickly fixed her hair. She nodded to herself when she was done and grabbed her backpack, that was lying on the floor next to the unmade bed. She grabbed her Ipod from the nightstand and shoved it in one of her jean's pockets. Marina glanced at the window and noticed that the sky wasn't as cloudy as it was yesterday. So she decided not to take a sweater.

Checking that she had everything, the teen walked out of the room and closed it behind her. She glanced to the kitchen as she walked to the living room. Marina had to admit that the detective's apartment was just a lot cleaner than her mother's.

The detective turned around and smiled at the teen. "Good morning."

"Morning," mumbled Marina. "Um, I'm going to school."

"I'm actually going to drop you off," Liv said, turning back to stove. She was cooking some scramble eggs. "Why don't you sit down? Breakfast is almost ready."

Marina hesitantly walked to the barstools by the counter. She put her backpack on the ground and bit on her lip. "You know that you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Liv filled two plates with some eggs and bacon.

"Make me breakfast."

"Can't go to school with an empty stomach," Liv grabbed the plates and placed one in front of the teen. She then walked to one of the drawers and opened it. She grabbed two clean forks and closed the drawer with her hip. She passed one fork to Marina.

Marina took it and started poking on the scrambled eggs. She didn't want to eat but her stomach started to grumble and reluctantly took a bit. "Wow."

"I know that I'm not one of the best cooks but—"

"It's good," Marina glanced up at the detective. "Honestly."

Olivia smiled and walked to the fridge. "I don't know if you drink coffee so I hope that orange juice is alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"And I also made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for your lunch."

"Oh," Marina's eyes widen in surprised. Her mother never made her lunch. Not even when she was little. "Um…I'm actually allergic to peanuts."

"Really?" Liv asked shocked. "In your medical files it didn't say that you were allergic to anything."

Marina shrugged and took another bite from the eggs. "I'll just eat from the cafeteria. No big deal."

Olivia put the paper bag inside the fridge and poured some orange juice in a glass cup. She then grabbed her coffee mug and gave the orange glass to the teen. The detective took a bit from her eggs and glanced at the teen again. "I will also be picking you up from school today."

"Why?" Marina narrowed her eyes at the detective.

"Because you don't have a set of keys for the apartment. And I don't want you to sit out by the door waiting for me to return from work."

"I can just go to my friend's, Jack, place after school."

"I have to meet this friend of yours by the way."

Marina's gripped on the fork tightened for a bit before she relaxed. "Sure," she said cliply.

"Then it's settled."

They continued to eat breakfast in silence until it was time for them to go. Marina gave instructions to Olivia to the school that was attending. It took them a bit longer to get there because the detective lived a bit farther than Marina used to live with her mother. Before she got out of the car, the teen turned to look at the detective.

"When I ever see my mother again?"

The question took Liv by surprised and it took her a moment to come up with the answer. "When the trial starts you will see her."

Marina nodded and got out of the car.

"Have a nice day at school," Liv shouted from the car.

The teen stopped and turned to look back at Olivia. She didn't say anything back but just nodded. She turned back around and walked to the school building. As she walked inside and down the hallways she kept glancing around to see if she could locate her friend. It took her a couple of minutes but she was able to locate him close to one of the water fountains. He wasn't hard to miss since he died his hair bright ass blue.

He saw her coming and grinned at her. "Hey Rina!"

Once the teen was closed to him, she punched him hard on his right shoulder. "You ass!"

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jack incredulously asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Why did you tell the fucken cops about my life?" Rina hissed.

He looked around and grabbed her arm. As they walked he lowered his tone for only her to hear. "I did you a favor."

"Favor?"

"You are not living with you're the woman you call mother who uses you like a punching bag," he let go of her arm. "That bitch had it coming. You're fucking welcome."

Marina glared at him. "Yeah, and now I'm living with a fucken cop!"

Jack let out a laugh. "You are?!"

"It's not fucken funny!"

"Oh the irony. You hate cops and now you are living with one!" Jack still chuckled. "Is the cop a woman or man? Is he a hot man?"

"Now is not the time for your liking of 'men in uniform,'" the dark haired teen rolled her eyes. "And for your information the cop is a woman. A detective woman who is working on the case. Not to mention that she wants to meet you."

"Why me?" Jack frowned. His eyes widen in realization. "Wait…is the woman the brunette one? Kinda tallish?"

"Yeah."

"She and this other dude, who had a big fabulous butt by the way, knocked on my door when you were in the hospital."

"I know," Marina gritted. "You told them about my life."

"And once again…you're welcome."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

Jack sighed heavily. "So what if you're living with a cop. It's better than living with your junkie mother."

"I don't want to live with the detective!" Marina said. "And that's why I have a plan."

"A plan?" He frowned. "For what?"

"I'm going to make her regret taking me in."

* * *

Olivia quickly walked down the hallway of the court house. She found the doors that she was looking for and quietly opened one of them. Not that many people were inside and she took a sit on wooden rows. Her eyes glanced at the defense side and she felt rage flow through her veins. Marina's mom was standing next to a public defender.

"Dock number N-5370, People vs. Ellen Evans?" The judge sternly asked, glancing over his glasses to the defender and Marina's mother. "The charges are child abuse and neglect and drug abuse. How does your client plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor," the woman seriously said. "Bail set at $4,000."

Olivia glanced at their ADA. Alex Cabot looked like she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. The judge turned her attention to Cabot. "Ms. Cabot, how do the people respond?"

"Remand without bail, your honor," Alex glanced at the judge. "This woman has used her daughter as a personal punching bag for seventeen years. The young girl had to be sent to the hospital for head trauma and almost a fractured skull."

"She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't high on drugs," the public defender frowned at Cabot. The redhead woman glanced back at the judge. "My client has been abusing drugs for years and didn't mean to hit her daughter."

Olivia scoffed at that and balled her hands into fist. _**'Didn't mean it my ass!'**_

"The teen is lucky to be alive," Alex gritted through her teeth.

The judge cleared his throat as he glanced down at the folder. "It says here that Marina Evans is living with one of the detectives. Is that true Miss Cabot?"

"Yes, your honor," Alex nodded.

The judge glanced up and saw Detective Benson. He nodded at her and glanced down back at the folder. "Very well then."

Marina's mother took noticed and turned to look at the detective. Olivia noticed the fury in the woman's face.

"She has no right to keep my daughter!" Ellen yelled. "Marina is _mine_!"

Olivia hated the way Ellen said that. It made it sound like Marina was an item instead of a person.

"Counselor, please control your client," the judge frowned.

"I'm sorry your honor," the woman whispered to the Ellen and it slightly calmed to her down. Although, she was still shaking in rage.

"Are you sure that your client just used her daughter as a punching bag when she was high?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "It looks to me that she has anger issues."

"Oh please—"

"Save it for the trial you two," the judge boredly said. "Your client is sent to Rikers until trial begins," he banged the gravel and grabbed another folder. "Next case!"

Two cops took Ellen away but that didn't stop the woman from glaring at Olivia. The detective stood and walked towards Alex. "Hey."

"They stupidly admitted on Marina's mother using drugs. This case might be too easy," Alex said to Olivia, grabbing her bag as they walked out of the room.

"Don't we wish cases were like this?"

"How is Marina doing?"

Olivia sighed. "She doesn't talk much but I was expecting that."

Alex nodded. "I need her ready for the trial. Do you think you can bring her to my office so we can discuss some things."

"Sure," Olivia said. "When do you want me to bring her?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll bring her in tomorrow."

* * *

Marina glanced at the clock on the wall. It has been three hours since school had started. She hated math class. Not just the class but the teacher as well. Mr. Romero was on his late fifties maybe early sixties, short and stocky. He was a very strict teacher but that wasn't the reason why people didn't like his class. It was the lectures. He would talk and talk for the whole time. It would literally put people to sleep.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" He said, his eyes sweeping over the class.

The teen turned to look at Jack and nodded at him.

He smirked and raised his hand. "I do, sir?"

"What's on your mind, Jack?"

Jack lowered his arm, "Everything that you said…Is it going to be one the test?"

Some of the students laughed.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jack. I said that on the beginning of the lecture."

"Oh well my bad."

"Any other questions? No, okay then let's go to the next lesson," the teacher grabbed his notes.

Marina glanced at Jack and smirked at him. She pretended to look annoyed and said very loudly, "Oh my god, not again."

Mr. Romero heard and raised an eyebrow to the teen. "Marina, did you just said something."

"I actually did," Rina said. "I hate your lectures."

Some of the students gasped and glanced to the teacher. Mr. Romero's vein on the neck started twitching and his eyes flashed in fury. "Points will be taken away from you today and you will get extra homework. I'm getting ready tired of you attitude."

It wasn't the first time that Marina has been disrespectful to the teacher but today she was going to bring it to a new level.

"In my opinion you should just retire. Your class is one of the most boring classes I have had," Marina shrugged. "And that's saying something because I thought English class was the worst. But not anymore."

"Detention," the teacher slammed his papers on his desk. "For been disrespectful."

Marina let out a snort. "Oh wow. Detention," she joked. "My life is over."

Some of her classmates started to chuckled while some just sat there in complete silence.

"Detention for a week!"

"You can shove those detentions up your ass!" Marina smirked at the teacher.

Everybody in the class sat in silence. Jack hide his face so nobody can see him trying to hold down his laughter.

"Marina Evans, get out of this class and go to the principal's office right now!" Mr. Romero pointed the class door. "And you will be serving detention for a whole month!"

Marina shoved her journal in her backpack and walked out of the classroom. As she walked down the hallways to the principal's office, Marina couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. '_**Check one.'**_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? **

**Next chapter will be up next week.**

**Review!**

**P.S. Happy Easter to everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the super lateness of this chapter but it's here now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina sighed heavily as she lightly tapped her foot against the floor. She had been sitting outside the principal's office for almost forty minutes. She had already talked to the principal and he told her that she will be serving detention for a week and to apologize to Mr. Romero. The teen glanced at the clock on the wall again. Another minute had passed by.

She still couldn't stop smirking at what she had done. It was stupid but necessary. The principal's secretary frowned at Marina but that just made the teen smirk widen. The door opened and Olivia Benson walked in. She glanced at Marina and gave a stern look before her attention was brought to the secretary.

"Hello, Ms. Benson," The woman across the desk smiled politely at the detective. She remembered her from yesterday when they had to change a couple of papers on Marina's contacts and all that school stuff. The secretary thought that the detective was much nicer than Marina's mother. She cleared her throat and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I was called to come here," Olivia glanced at the teen again before turning back to look at the secretary.

"Oh, yes!" the older woman exclaimed, "Mr. Miller is expecting you. Let me tell him you have arrived." The woman grabbed the phone and dialed the principal.

Olivia glanced back at the teen but Marina was too busy looking down at hands.

"You may see him now," the woman hanged up the phone. She nodded to the door that Marina was sitting closely by.

"Thank you," the detective nodded at the secretary before making her way to the door. She glanced down at the teen once she was near enough and raised an eyebrow.

"I already talked to him," Marina flatly said. "I don't need to go back in there."

Olivia sternly told her, "Don't move from that chair."

"Like if I had voice," the teen hissed.

With one last glare at Marina, the detective opened the door and stepped inside the principal's office. She closed the door behind her and her eyes immediately glanced at the principal. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a blue dress shirt and a white and black polka dot tie. She couldn't tell how tall he was because he was sitting down.

"You must be Marina's guardian," he smiled and gestured to one of the chairs across his desk with his hand. "Please take a seat."

Olivia took a seat on one of the chairs. "I was called that Marina said something very disrespectful to one of her teachers."

Mr. Miller cleared his throat and reached out to grab a manila folder that was lying on top of his desk. "She made a rude comment of Mr. Romero's teaching skills. He told her that she will have detention and she told him to shove it up his…well you know."

"Oh my god," Olivia's eyes widen in horror. "I'm so sorry that she said those things."

He passed the folder to the detective. "She has been a smartass with teachers before but never has she ever done this stuff before." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "I have addressed this to her mother before that she needs to talk to Marina about her behavior. But the woman seemed like she didn't really cared at all of what her daughter was doing in school. It's very sad really."

Olivia shook her head. "That woman is unbelievable."

The detective opened the folder and her eyes quickly scanned down the paper. Marina has gotten a few warnings and a couple of detentions since she started high school. But most of the detentions were because she was late to school. What took Olivia by surprise was that Marina's grades were very good. Almost all A's to be exact. "She's a very smart girl."

"She is," the principal nodded in agreement. "I even heard that she has been asked to join one of the clubs at school but Marina hasn't signed up to any of them."

Olivia smiled sadly and closed the folder. She gave it back to Mr. Miller and folded her hands in her lap. "So what is Marina's punishment for what she did?"

"She will serve detention for a whole week and has to personally apologize to Mr. Romero," he said. "But if she does this again or worse she will be suspended for a day."

"I understand."

"Everything was explained to Marina so she is aware of this."

"If that is all…?"

"Oh yes," Mr. Miller stuck out his hand towards Olivia. "You must have very busy schedule. Sorry to pull you out of work Ms. Benson."

"No need to apologize," Olivia smiled faintly, shaking his hand briefly before standing up. "Have a nice day."

"You too," he said.

Olivia walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. She looked to where the teen was sitting before but she wasn't there anymore. She glanced at the secretary in confusion.

"She just left. The bell is going to ring soon so I let her go ahead of time so she won't be late. You can still catch up to her."

"Thank you," Olivia said walking out. When she stepped out to the hallway she saw Marina not far from the left side of the hallway. "Marina!"

The teen stopped walking and turned around. She frowned at the detective and snapped. "What!?"

Olivia made her way towards her quickly. She stopped a couple of feet away from the teen and sternly said, "We will talk about what happened today back at the apartment. Understand?"

"Yesss," Marina rolled her eyes.

"And you better watch it with the attitude young lady. I mean it."

Marina huffed and glared down at her shoes. "Can I go now? I still need to stop to my locker."

"Go and behave," Olivia strictly said.

Marina didn't say anything else as she turned away. She could still feel eyes on her back as she continued walking. When she reached the end of the hallway she made a right turn and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't feel been watched anymore.

She quickly ran to her locker, which was halfway down the hallway. Marina quickly grabbed her notebook and math book. She just slammed her locker closed when the school bell rang. She slinged on her backpack and quickly made her way to Jack's locker which was on the other end of the hallway.

Students walked out of the classrooms and quickly flooded the hallways. Marina maneuvered around them and finally made it to Jack's locker. He arrived seconds later.

"So what happened?" Jack said curiously, putting the combination to open his locker.

Marina shrugged. "I have a week of detention. Not that big of a deal."

"Did they call your 'guardian'?" He did air quote signs when he said guardian, grabbing his folder and then slamming the locker closed.

"Well duh."

"What did the detective do or say to you?" Jack frowned, throwing an arm around Marina.

"That we are going to talk about it back at her place," Marina explained as they walked to their next class.

* * *

Olivia rubbed her eye as she walked in the squad room, clutching the cup of coffee she bought after the school visit. The day wasn't over but the detective wanted for it to end. She was greeted by her partner, who looked like to be on hold on the phone.

"Hey Liv. What took you so long?" Elliot said, when he saw her walk in. He noticed the cup on her hands. "Didn't bring me one?"

"Sorry," the brunette detective sighed as she placed the cup of coffee on top of her desk. She took off her coat and draped it over the back of the chair before she took a seat. "I got called by the principal from the school Marina is attending during court." She opened one of her drawers and took out the folder she needed.

"Something happened?" Elliot said, slightly tilting his head in curiosity.

"Marina told one of the teachers what she actually thought of his lessons," Olivia glanced at Elliot as she turned on her computer. "He gave Marina detention."

"That's it?"

"She told him to shove them were the sun don't shine."

Elliot blinked before letting out a chuckle, covering the mouth piece of the phone just in case someone started to talk. "Sounds like somebody I know."

"It's not funny El," Olivia frowned, started to type away on her computer.

"Yes it is."

"What's so funny?" Munch said, coming back from the restroom.

Elliot told him and the older detective just shook his head. "Poor girl."

"Munch!"

"It's called Freedom of Speech, Liv."

* * *

"You need to get laid," Jack commented. "Too much shit is going and you need some relief. Sex is the best medicine."

Marina turned to look at her friend in shock. She had been waiting for Olivia to pick her up from school for a couple of minutes now. There were still a few students waiting outside the school as well. She glanced around and relaxed a bit when none of them heard what her friend just said. "What the fuck did you just said?"

"You heard me. You need someone to do the tango in bed with," Jack smirked at his friend. "Seriously, when was the last time you had sex?"

Marina looked away and grumbled, "It's none of your business."

"You're my best friend, of course it is."

"I don't ask you questions about your sex life between you and your boyfriend."

Jack huffed. "Don't tell me that the last time you had sex was with De—"

Marina slapped his arm.

"It was?" Jack rubbed his arm.

"Well he was my boyfriend," Marina glared at her friend. "So of course he was the one that I only had sex with."

"But you broke up with him almost a year ago," Jack frowned. "You do know that you don't need to be in a relationship to have sex."

"I know but I just don't want to. And can we please stop talking about sex or him."

Jack nodded. "Okay I will. But I still think you should have sex to relief some of the stress."

Marina rolled her eyes.

Both of the teens heard a honk and looked towards the direction it came from. Marina sighed and pushed herself off the wall when she noticed that the detective had arrived. She hugged her friend and put a note on his sweater pocket. "This is where I'm staying at. Come and visit soon."

Jack hugged her back and smiled at her when he let go. "Will do, Rin. And get a new phone soon. I miss texting you."

Marina nodded and started to walk towards the car. She opened the passenger seat and got in. She sling her backpack off and placed it on her lap. She waved at Jack and he waved back enthusiastically before he started to walk away.

"Does he want a ride home?" Liv asked Marina.

The teen shook her head as she put on the seat-belt. "No. He has a permit and drives to school."

Olivia nodded and drove them away. As the detective drove, Marina couldn't help but wonder how the detective will punish her. Would she ground her? Hit her? The drive was spent in silence. It made the teen slightly nervous as she stared out of the window throughout the whole drive back to the apartment.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the detective's place. Olivia didn't know how to approach the teen. She didn't want to be too strict or too lenient. Liv addressed Marina as she turned on the lights. "Take a seat on the couch. I need to talk to you about what happened at school today."

Marina didn't say anything and walked in the living room. She threw her backpack on the floor beside the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She glanced down at her lap as the detective walked in the living room a minute later.

Olivia sat down on the armchair and stared at the teen with a very serious expression. She cleared her throat and rested her arms on her knees, leaning forward a bit. "I don't know what made you say those things to the teacher but I don't want you to do it ever again. Are we clear?"

Marina nodded and pretended to look guilty. The teen wanted to make Olivia believe that she didn't mean to be rude to the teacher. It was all part of the plan. "I didn't mean to say the things I said. It's because of all of this," she looked around the room, "I'm trying to wrap my head around this and it's frustrating."

"It's a lot to take in. I understand. Especially with the trial coming up soon," Liv gently said. "But I want you to at least try to be on your best behavior in school from now on. The principal showed me your file."

"Oh?" Marina was now really intrigued.

"You had been in trouble before but never like this." Olivia rubbed her face. "Your grades are great but we need to work on your behavior."

"Ok, I will," Marina said. "I am really sorry for today. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I know you didn't."

"I promise I won't do it again," Marina 'sadly' said. It took all of her strength to not smirk at the detective.

Olivia nodded, believing the teen. "Okay. But I'm still going to ground you."

"Um okay."

"That means no electronics. I know that your phone broke but you still have your IPod. So I'm going to need that," Olivia stretched her arm towards the teen.

Marina sighed and took out her IPod from one of the back pockets of her jeans. She passed it to the detective and frowned. "For how long?"

"After you have served all of your detentions."

"Great," grumbled Marina, looking down at her lap.

"You also won't be able to hang out with any of your friends after school," Olivia firmly said. "I will be picking up after school and will take you with me to the precinct."

"Will that also be for a week?"

Olivia nodded.

Marina glanced up at the detective. "Anything else?"

"That's it." Olivia said. She lightly tapped her thumb against the top of Marina's IPod. She decided she will tell their plans for tomorrow. "Your mother had a hearing today."

Marina's eyes widen. "You saw her? Today?"

"The trial will start soon and Alex, our A.D.A., wants to go over things with you tomorrow morning. The sooner we start preparing the better."

Marina nodded. She shuffled a bit on the couch and bit her lip. "What do I have to say?"

"Alex and I will explain everything to you tomorrow. I don't want you to feel like—"

The detective's phone started to ring and she apologized to the teen. She took out her phone from her coat pocket and answered. "Benson."

Marina didn't really listen to whoever the detective was talking to on the phone. She was more preoccupied with what Olivia just told her. She will be seeing her mother soon. And she wasn't prepared for that.

Olivia hanged up after the short conversation. She stood up and sighed. "I have to go."

The teen glanced up at Olivia. "Oh. Do I go with you or…"

"You can't come with me. Not this time," Olivia shook her head. She waved at Marina to follow her and the teen stood up. Liv started to walk out of the living with the teen following behind. "I don't know how late I'm going to come back so I want you to listen carefully. Lock the door and windows before going to bed. Under any circumstances do not open the door to anyone."

"Got it," Marina nodded as the detective grabbed the keys. "Does this happen often? You getting called for work."

"You have no idea," Liv smiled slightly. "Sometimes I get called on the weekends."

"Really?" Marina raised an eyebrow. Now that was something that really intrigued the teen. "That must suck."

"Yes it does," Liv said, opening the front door. "Please take care and if you need anything," the detective took out her phone and a small card. She passed them to the teen, "call me to the precinct. The number is on the card. I will be here as soon as possible."

"Okay," Marina nodded. "I will."

Liv glanced at the teen and smiled gently. "Don't forget to do your homework."

"I won't," Marina said irritated. She shocked herself at how normal that just sounded. She shook her head and glanced at the detective.

Olivia nodded and closed the door behind her.

Marina sighed in relief and locked the door and locks. She walked to the small kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed the apple juice cartoon and closed the fridge. The teen found a glass cup and poured some juice.

"So she sometimes gets called on the weekends," Marina took a sip and the corner of the lips curled up in a smirk. "That's _very_ interesting."

* * *

**So what do you guys think Marina is planning now?**

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday (for sure this time).**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Marina you may step out of the stand," the judge nodded at her before glancing down at his papers.

Marina took a deep breath as she walked out of the stand. Today the trial started and to say that she was nervous was an understatement. She glanced at Alex and the A.D.A gave her a reassuring smile. She continued to walk and glanced at the defense table.

Her mother was staring at her. Ellen Evans slowly smirked at her and Marina felt a chill run down her spine. She looked away and swung one of the small gate doors of the bar. She walked to the second wooden row. Olivia stood up and let Marina pass. Marina sat down next to Jack.

"Good job," he murmured in her ear.

She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks."

Olivia sat down next to the teen. "How you doing?" She whispered to Marina.

"Okay, I guess," Marina shrugged. She glanced back to where her mother was sitting. She noticed the hateful glare been thrown at her. She looked down at her lap and frowned slightly. "I just wish we can leave already."

"We will. Soon," Olivia patted her knee and smiled faintly at her. "It will be all over."

The three of them glanced up just in time to see Marina's mother walking up to the stand. Marina in pure instinct grabbed Olivia's hand. The detective was a bit surprised but was glad. She gave the teen's hand a comforting squeeze before glancing back to Ellen Evans.

After Ellen stated her name and swore to tell the truth, the defense attorney started to question her. Marina resisted rolling her eyes during the while questioning. Her mother was really working the 'I-didn't-mean-to façade'. Marina kept glancing at the jury and some of them looked like they believe what her mother was saying. That made the teen really nervous. After a few questions the defense attorney told the judge that she was done and walked back to the table.

Alex stood up and walked close to the stand. She glanced at the jury before turning her attention to Ellen. "Do you love your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "You beat her up for years. That's not a way a mother shows her love to her child."

"Objection!" The defense attorney stood up from her chair.

"Sustain," the judge glanced at Alex. "Careful counselor."

Alex nodded and turned her attention back to Ellen. "You said before that whenever you hurt your daughter was because you were high. Were you always high?"

"I was," Ellen sniffed, glancing at her daughter. "I have tried to get clean for her sake but somehow I always ended up getting high."

"Do you remember at what age was your daughter when you started to use drugs?" Alex walked a bit back, glancing at the jury.

"When she was around six or seven."

"So around the time Marina's father left," Alex said. "Is that why you started to hit your daughter? Because you blamed her for him leaving you."

"Objection!"

But Ellen didn't listen as she answered Alex. "I was just angry and didn't mean to say it to her."

"Marina told all of us that kept reminding her about that all the time!" Alex frowned. "You took out your frustration out on her! The daughter that you supposedly love!"

"Your honor!" the defense attorney yelled at the judge.

"Miss. Cabot your crossing line."

Alex stopped talking and walk back to her desk. She grabbed a folder and opened it. She took out photos of when Marina was admitted to the hospital. She showed Ellen and the jury one of the pictures that showed the teen's back. Whip marks and bruises covered almost every inch of Marina's back.

"Is this how you show your love to your daughter, Ms. Evans?"

Marina glanced at her mother and could see the anger in her eyes. Marina subconsciously shifted closer to the detective and Olivia wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

That didn't go unnoticed by the teen's mother. She stood up and pointed a finger at Marina. "She is not your mother! I am!"

Everybody in the courtroom stared at the teen. Marina eyes widen when she saw her mother leaving the stand in rage. The teen was about to bolt up when two of the court officers got a hold of Ellen and started to pulled her with them to doors by the defense side.

"Escort her out of here!" The judge yelled at the officers.

"You're mine! You will always belong to me and no one else!" Ellen shouted at her daughter as she continued to struggle against the officers. "You will regret for all of this! I will get you back! And I will beat the shit out of your worthless body!"

"I—I need to get out," Marina stood up and quickly ran out of the courtroom, ignoring the shouts from Olivia and Jack. She saw a wooden bench not far from the doors and sat down on it. She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, bowing her head. She closed her eyes as she started to take deep breaths.

Flashbacks of her mother screaming at her started to run in her mind. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her body started to shake. Her breathing was coming out in little quick gasps as she tried to control it. She jumped when she felt someone touch her back.

"I'm sorry," Olivia took her hand away, sitting close to the teen.

"I needed some air," Marina shakily said as she glanced down at her hands.

Jack crouched in front of his friend and held her hands. "It's understandable, Rina. Your mom scared the shit out of me too."

Marina let out a small laugh. "You always know what to say, Jack."

"It's what I do, love," Jack smiled at her.

She nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for been here."

"You don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for you."

They heard footsteps approaching them and the three of them turned to look. Alex was clutching her bag and looked slightly out of breath. Olivia was the first to stand.

"Alex, what happened?"

"Well, the judge wanted to reschedule another trial but the jury already decided that they found Ellen guilty."

Marina stepped closer to the A.D.A with Jack next to her. "How long is she going to be locked up?"

"15 years," Alex said. "With no chances for parole. You're safe now."

Jack side-hug his friend. "It's over Rina. It's finally over."

Marina did something that surprised everyone, even herself. She turned to Olivia and threw her arms around her. She closed her eyes and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered near the detective's ear.

Olivia hugged her back and rubbed her back. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm going to keep you safe."

* * *

Marina glanced up at the clock in the school library and groaned internally. They still had ten minutes for detention to end. Luckily tomorrow will be the last one so she was pretty hyped for that. That also means that tomorrow will be the last day of been grounded.

She felt a vibration on one of the pockets of her dark jeans and took out the cellphone. Olivia had taken her to buy a new phone the day before the trial. She checked her phone and noticed that she received a text message from the detective.

_**I'm waiting outside the school. –Liv**_

The teen sighed and put her phone away. She looked up and noticed a girl with chestnut hair and light brown eyes was staring at her. She looked somewhat familiar but the dark haired teen couldn't remember where she had seen the other girl before. Marina smiled politely at her and the girl grinned back. Marina continued to finish her homework as she waited for detention to be finished.

The minutes ticked away and the teen continued to finish her homework. Finally, the teacher that had been on detention duty told them they could leave. The seven students, including Marina, put their stuff in their backpacks and exited the library.

Marina sent a quick text message to the detective that detention was over and that she was on her way. She was halfway down one of the hallways when she heard running footsteps behind her and her name been called. The teen frowned and turned around. The person approaching her was the girl that was staring at her during detention.

"Um do I know you?" Marina asked once the girl stopped in front of her.

"We have two classes together," the girl explained. "Art and History."

"Oh." Marina said slightly surprised, remembering the girl now. "You're the one that always eats chips in the classrooms and drives the teachers crazy."

"Yes, I am."

"So um…what can I do for you?"

"I never had the chance to approach you before but I heard what you did," the girl smiled at her. "And I got to admit that was pretty cool."

"Um thank you," Marina said awkwardly as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'm Amber by the way," the chestnut hair girl said, walking beside Marina.

"Marina," the teen said, glancing at Amber again. "So what did you do to get yourself in detention? Was it because of eating in class?"

"I wish. But I was caught ditching class with some of my friends," Amber shrugged. "We were about to jump the fence when one of the teachers spotted us."

Marina smiled slightly in amusement. "Awesome."

"One of the reasons why I wanted to introduce myself was because I wanted to invite you to a party I will be having tomorrow Friday night," Amber explained. "You seem like a pretty cool person to chill with."

"What?" Marina stopped walking and turned to look at Amber. "You want to invite me to your party?"

"Why not," Amber shrugged. She took out a pen from her pink and white polka dot messenger bag. She grabbed Marina's right hand and started to write numbers on the back of the teen's hand. "Here is my number. Call or text me if you change your mind on coming over. I'll give you address to my place."

Marina just stared at Amber as she finished writing on her hand. Amber let go of her hand and put her pen back in her bag. Marina glanced down at the numbers on the back of her hand before looking up at the chestnut hair girl. "I'll think about it."

Amber grinned and gave Marina a quick hug before she walked away to the girl's restroom. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow night!"

Marina shook her head and continued to walk down the hallway. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

"So you got the detective to uplift your grounding?" Jack climbed in from the fire escape. "How?"

"Kept saying I was bored over and over again the while I was at the precinct since Monday," Marina shrugged, closing the window. "And making stupid comments on everything."

"Totally sounds like you," Jack let out a chuckle, throwing himself on his best friend's bed. "I thought you have gotten closer to her after the hug you gave her at the courthouse."

"No," Marina frowned at him. "It was a spur of the moment thing. It won't happen again."

"Yeah right," Jack rolled his eyes. "Just admit that you want to open your heart to the detective."

"I'm not going to admit something that I don't want to do. I'm just going to live with her until I turn eighteen."

"Or until you push all of her buttons that she can't handle you anymore and terminates this whole situation with the judge," Jack raised an eyebrow.

Marina smirked at him as she lay down next to him. "That too. I'm hoping for that one to work out. I don't think I can live here until I am of age."

"But you have to admit," Jack turned slightly to look at the dark haired teen, "It's better to live with Benson than your mother."

Marina stayed quiet, not wanting to agree with her friend. He was right. She didn't have to worry about getting beat up or yelled at. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe she should open up to the detective—

"Earth to Marina!" Jack waved his hand over her eyes. "Your phone just went off."

The teen frowned at her friend and stood up from the bed. She walked to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. "It's from Olivia."

"Is she coming home?" Jack sat up on the bed. "Should I leave or..?"

"She says that she will have to stay at the cribs for tonight. Something about a new case they are working on," Marina mumbled. Slowly a smirk appeared on her face.

"What's with the smile, Rina?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

Marina glanced at her friend. "Are you up for a little adventure tonight?

"Depends on what it is."

The teen didn't answer him as she called the person that she wanted to call. After a few rings the person picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, it's Marina. The girl that you gave your number yesterday after detention."

"_Oh yeah! I remember!"_ Amber cheerfully said. _"So does this mean that you will be able to come to my place?"_

"Yup," Marina glanced at Jack, who was frowning at her in confusion. "Do you mind if I bring a friend of mine. He likes parties."

"_Of course! Do you want me to give you my address?"_

Marina smirked at her friend. "It will be a pleasure."

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was away for the weekend and didn't came back until two hours ago.**

**Next chapter will be up sometime during the weekend.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

"Why in the hell did you have to park your car a street away?" Marina frowned at her friend.

Jack sighed. "It's a precaution if the cops show up. There will be running teens everywhere and those who brought their cars will try to drive off. We have a chance to run to my car and speed away before the cops could chase us."

"You have done this before haven't you?" Marina raised an eyebrow at him as they continued walking down the side block.

"No but I have seen plenty of movies that involve parties getting raid by police, darling."

Marina snorted.

"I think that's her house over there," Jack pointed to one of the houses were some teenagers were standing outside.

"Holy shit! Her house is fucken huge!" Marina's eyes widen. "Why the fuck does she go to our crappy school if she could go to a private one by the looks of her house!"

"Maybe she didn't want to go to some snobby school," Jack shrugged as they quicken their steps.

The very few people standing outside the house looked to be a few years older than them but they didn't care. They weren't going to talk to them anyways. They walked in the house and surprisingly it was pretty packed. Music was blasting in the living room as people dance away. Some were even drinking or passing joints.

"Let's look for Amber!" Marina shouted to Jack over the loud music that was playing.

Jack nodded and they maneuvered around the people to get to the other end of the house. They ended up in the kitchen and thankfully it wasn't as crowded as the living room and hallway.

"You guys finally arrived!" Amber said, walking up towards them. She was wearing a bright green shirt and white skinny jeans. She hugged Marina first then Jack. "I thought you guys would have probably got lost or would have changed your minds at the last minute!"

"And missed this?" Marina waved her hand around the kitchen. She smirked at the girl. "Not in a million years!"

"Well I'm glad you guys are here!"

"Do you know everyone here?" Jack said, glancing around the kitchen to the people in the kitchen who were having a blast in the party.

"Hells no! Friends brought their friends then they brought their friends…and well you know," Amber shrugged. "I have to go and look for a friend but I will see you guys later!"

"Alright," Marina smiled at her before Amber left to find her friend. She turned to look at Jack. "Want to get something to drink?"

"Fuck yeah! My throat is getting dry!" Jack grinned.

"Hey you guys want a beer!" A guy with dirty blonde hair asked them over the loud music.

Jack and Marina glanced at each and shrugged. Marina turned to look at the guy. "Sure!"

"What do you guys want?"

Jack asked. "What do you have?"

The guy nodded to the buckets filled with ice, beer bottles and cans. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

The two teens walked closer to the buckets and glanced at each brand. Jack picked a Budweiser can while Marina grabbed the Heineken bottle.

"Nice choice," the guy smirked at the dark haired teen.

Marina smirked back as she opened the bottle and took a swig. She slightly winced at the burning sensation. This wasn't Marina's first beer. Her first time she tasted beer was when she was thirteen. She didn't drink often but when she was able to she took advantage of the situation.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they walked out to the backyard. The backyard was more packed than the inside of the house. Hell, there was even a fucken pool that people were swimming in! Most of their classmates were there so it made Marina a bit more relaxed that she could recognize some familiar faces.

"Let's go dance darling!" Jack grinned at her, pulling her to the dancing crowd.

Marina shrugged and let him lead the way to the people. They danced and sipped their beers. Guys had tried to convince Marina to leave Jack dancing by himself but she will flatly tell them to get lost. Jack had an amused expression whenever that happened.

"I want to go to a swim!" Jack grinned at Marina.

She let out a laugh, letting her empty beer bottle fall to the grass. "You must be out of your mind!"

"I am not!"

"Fine! Whatever you say," the dark haired teen shrugged. "Let's go!"

Jack excitedly pulled her towards the pool.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she stretched on the lumpy mattress. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up one of the beds in the cribs. She glanced down at her watch. It read ten in the morning. She sighed heavily as she got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. Even after a couple of hours of sleep, she still felt tired.

The detective walked out of the cribs and mumbled a 'morning' to a passing officer as she walked down the hallway. Elliot was the first to notice her as she walked in the squad room.

"You look very beautiful today," he smirked, flipping through some papers in his desk.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she sat down on her chair. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Don't mention it."

"Anything knew on the case that I missed," Liv yawned, opening one of her drawers.

Elliot shook his head. "Nope."

"Great," the brunette detective sighed heavily.

"Why don't you go back home and get some proper rest," Elliot leaned a bit forward.

Olivia glanced at her partner. "Not yet."

"Liv, you need to go home and get some shut eye," Elliot frowned. "We both know that a night at the cribs isn't very comfortable. And you have a teenager to look after now."

"I know that Elliot," Liv said. She bit her lip for a second before she started to put her stuff away. "I'm still trying to get used to this whole situation."

"Then go spend some time with her. Don't leave a teenager alone for too long. Trust me on that," he chuckled.

Liv snorted, she grabbed her cellphone and her coat as she stood up from her chair. "Call me if anything new comes up."

"You know I do. Now get out of here and rest."

Olivia smiled as she walked out of the squad room. She walked to the elevators as she dialed Marina's number. As she waited for the teen to pick up, Liv pushed the button for the elevator doors to open. She frowned when it went to voicemail as she got in the elevator when the doors opened. Her stomach grumbled and Olivia decided to grab some breakfast for both of them. She will try to call the teen when she is at McDonalds.

Thankfully she arrived at the place in time before the breakfasts were over. She ordered two deluxe orders with the drinks since Marina didn't pick up her phone again. The detective presumed that the teen must have fallen asleep very late last night and is probably still sleeping. She hoped that Marina will like the juice and food as she drove to the apartment. She arrived at her place twenty minutes later and walked in her apartment.

It was quiet as she put the food on the counter. She glanced down at her watch and decided to wake the teen up. She walked to Marina's room and softly knocked on the closed door. "Marina, wake up! I brought us some breakfast!"

She waited a few seconds before she grabbed the door handle. "Okay missy. I'm coming in!"

When the detective opened the door she expected to see a sleeping Marina on the bed. What she didn't anticipate was the bedroom to be empty. She rushed in the room to see if there was anything that would indicate that something bad happened to Marina. When she found nothing she ran to the bathroom but the teen wasn't there either.

Olivia then concluded that Marina must have gone to her friend Jack's house. She took out her phone and started to call the teen again. "You better pick the goddam the phone or so help me…"

* * *

Marina groaned when she felt something vibrate in one of her pockets of her jeans. Her head hurt as if she had banged it against the wall multiple times. She rubbed her eyes and opened them but soon regretted that idea. The goddam brightness of the sun was making it difficult to see anything. She slowly blinked a couple of times until her eyes got used to the brightness. Her phone started to vibrate again.

She growled in annoyance as she took out her phone. Not bothering to check who it was she answered the call, "What?" she snapped.

"_You better watch the attitude young lady!" _

Marina sat up, ignoring her headache. She glanced around and noticed that she must have blacked out during the party. She remembered swimming in the pool with Jack and then going back dancing and drinking. The last thing that she could remember is people cheering at Amber for throwing the party. It "Oh shit."

"_Get back home. Now."_ Liv sternly said from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, okay."

"_You have twenty minutes."_

With that the detective hanged up.

"Fuck," Marina groaned, putting her phone away. She turned slightly to look at her friend who was still sleeping on the grass. She shook his arm until he woke.

"What's with all the shaking?" Grumbled Jack, rubbing his eyes.

Marina stood up. "Benson called and I need to be back at the apartment."

"What?" Jack glanced up at her. "Does she know where you are?"

"Duh. She wants me back home in twenty minutes."

"Then let's not keep her waiting," Jack stood up with the help of his friend. He regretted the sudden movement as he felt something traveling up his throat. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Marina scrunched her nose as he ran to the pool to throw up. Just watching and hearing him made the teen throw up as well. After she emptied her stomach from what she drank last night, Marina wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She glanced around the backyard and noticed that a not many people have knocked out. There were ten people outside with five of them, including Marina and Jack, already awake. Just like them, they were getting ready to leave.

"Alright let's go," Jack walked towards her. "I need to go home and get changed. I'm still wet from the late night swim in the pool."

"You are not the only one," Marina grimaced as they started to walk across the backyard. Her clothes weren't wet like last night but they were still damp. She sniffed some of her hair and groaned in frustration. "My hair reeks of beer."

"You are truly fucked."

"I know."

* * *

Liv was pacing in the living room. She checked her watch again. It has been half an hour since she had talked to Mariana. The detective was starting to get impatient as her anger grew. How could the teen do something like this? After she just been ungrounded because she was acting like a smartass at school. Marina could have left a note or called her yesterday if she could go to Jack's house.

The door opened and she stopped pacing as she glanced at Marina walking in. Her anger turned to concern as she saw the state the teen was in. Marina's hair was disheveled, her clothes appeared to be wet and she looked really pale. Marina was just about to step in the living room when the detective grasped her by the arms.

"Oh my god!" Olivia glanced at the teen from head to toe. "What happened to you!?"

"I just went—"

"Marina Evans, have you been drinking!?" Liv scrunched her nose, smelling the alcohol and vomit in Marina's breath.

"I went to a party with Jack. No big deal," the teen shrugged.

Olivia's eyes widen in disbelief. "No big deal? Are you freaking kidding me!? I thought something terrible happened to you. But instead you were at a party where there was alcohol and no doubt drugs!"

"So what if there was?" Marina shrugged out of Olivia's grasp. "I'm not the first teen to do sneak to a party at night!"

"Well this is the last time you do something like this, young lady!"

"You're not my real mom so stop pretending like you are!"

It felt like someone punched Liv in the stomach. She took a few steps back and looked away from the teen. Marina saw the sadness in the detective's eyes but she couldn't care any less. She was mad and tired. She just wanted to take a shower and sleep.

"Go wash up and stay in your room," Liv whispered. "I'll deal with you later," she glanced back to Marina before she walked to her bedroom.

Marina rolled her eyes as she went to her room to grab some fresh clothes before she took a shower.

* * *

She didn't know how long had she been lying down on her bed but she could see the sky was getting dark. And she could hear the detective cooking dinner. After her shower she went straight to her room and took a very short nap. When she awoke Marina tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. So she decided to put on her earphone to listen to some music.

She frowned to herself as she felt something in her heart that she wasn't quite familiar with. Remorse.

"Why the fuck should I feel guilty about?" She mumbled to herself.

She didn't know what to do. She never felt like this whenever she had fights with her mom. But then again her mother would just slap her around or use her as a punching back whenever she talked back. Or just for any reason, really.

But Marina knew deep down that Olivia will never hit her. The detective promised to take care of and protect her. Maybe that's why she was feeling like crap. She had betrayed the detective's trust when she went to the party. Sighing in defeat, Marina stood up from her bed and walked out of her room.

Olivia turned around from the stove when she heard Marina's door opened. She wasn't angry at the teenager anymore but she was still very upset of the events. She turned her attention back to the stove and moved the rice a bit.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Liv strictly said.

Marina winced at the detective's tone. She fumbled with the sleeves of her shirt as she sat down on the bar stool by the counter. "I—um—I came to apologize."

Liv turned off the stove and turned to look at the teen again. She pursed her lips and a slight frown appeared on her face. "Go on."

"I shouldn't have gone to that party," Marina fidgeted in her seat. "And drank any alcoholic beverages there. Also for swimming in the pool slightly drunk…"

"You swam in the pool while you were drunk!?" Liv walked near the counter and places her hands on top of the surface. She lowered herself until she was eye level with Marina. "Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is?!"

Marina gulped and looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I do. And I know I deserve to be punish," she shakily said. "But I wanted to apologize first for making you worry. I realize how very stupid that was. I also wanted to apologize for the other thing that I said…about you not been my real mom."

Liv's eyes soften at hearing that.

"You have been nothing but really nice to me and I took advantage of that," Marina glanced up at the detective. "You have been more of a mom to me than my own mother. And I'm very grateful for that…so thank you."

Olivia stopped Marina's hand from fidgeting as she clutched one of her hands. She gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. "You don't need to thank me for that. I will always be here."

Marina smiled faintly at the detective. She sighed and grimaced, "So what is my punishment?"

"I'm taking your phone away for a month. No Tv and radio," Liv cliply said. "Also you can't go over to Jack's house nor could he come over here."

"Are you going to be picking up from school again?"

"No," Liv slightly shook her head. "But you will be going to the precinct right after school. I'm going to keep a watchful eye on you until I feel like I could start trusting you to be on your own."

"Okay," Marina nodded, passing her phone and Ipod to the detective.

Liv tucked them away in the pockets of her grey sweats. "Now why don't you go back to your room until I finished making dinner?"

"Actually, may I help you make dinner?" Marina asked nervously. "I mean only if you want me to. I can just—"

"Of course you can help me," Liv interrupted the teen. "Why don't you start peeling the potatoes?"

Marina smiled slightly and got off the bar stool. _**'That wasn't so bad. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to open up a little to Olivia.'**_

* * *

**Will Marina let Olivia get close to her? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**

**Next chapter will be up next week.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the very very late chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Earth to Marina," Jack waved a hand over his friend's face.

Marina blinked out of her daze and glanced towards Jack. "What?"

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "I was asking you what you are going to be doing this summer."

"I don't know yet," Marina shrugged, sipping the blue Gatorade she was clutching in her hand. Her eyes glanced down at her lap. "Liv hasn't said anything yet."

"So you're calling her Liv now instead of Benson," Jack smirked.

She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. "So what?"

The last couple of weeks have passed in a blur for the teen. Marina has gotten closer to Olivia but she still kept her distance. It took a while for Olivia to start trusting her to be by herself again. Marina hasn't been to parties or been drinking alcohol. But that didn't mean that Amber and the others that she met at the party stopped inviting her.

On the contrary, they kept telling her when there was going to be a party and that they wanted her to come with them. Of course Marina wanted to go but she didn't want to betray the detective's trust…at least not now.

"I just thought that you weren't going to get close to her. What made you change your mind?" Jack curiously asked.

Before Marina could have answered she felt something dropped almost close to her head. It was enough to startle her. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She sighed in annoyance when she saw who it was.

"Can this day just end?" Amber groaned, sitting next to Jack. She rested her head on his shoulders and pouted.

"Maybe if you stop bitching about it, it wouldn't be that bad," Cesar sneered at her.

Marina snorted in amusement. She had met Cesar at the party. He was the one asked her and Jack what they wanted to drink at the party.

Amber flipped him off. "Asshole."

"We only have this week left of school. I'm sure you can survive until the end of the week," Cesar raised an eyebrow at her.

Jack cleared his throat. "Not that I don't want to see you—"

"Hey, Rina why is your ex-boyfriend staring at us?" Cesar interrupted Jack.

Marina frowned and looked to where Cesar pointed at. Sure enough there was Declan staring at them, not far from where they were sitting under one of the trees in the courtyard. He smirked once Marina saw him and turned around.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me," Marina shrugged as she watched Declan walk towards one of the hallways. "Maybe he is just trying to annoy the hell out of me. It wouldn't be the first time."

The school bell rang and the four teenagers groaned. They all walked separate ways as they headed towards their classes. Marina walked towards where Declan had gone. She hoped that she didn't bump into him on her way to class.

Her eyes scanned around as she walked down the hallway along with other students. She could see the door to her class and sighed in relief that she was almost there. Suddenly she felt someone grip her left shoulder and slightly made her turn around. Her stomach dropped when she saw it was Declan.

"What the hell do you want?" Marina yanked her arm away.

"I miss you," he sighed, reaching to grab her hand. "I really miss you."

"Don't you fucken touch me!" Marina hissed at him as she took a step back.

He smirked at her. "That's not what you said when we used to—."

"That was before I knew what an asshole and cheat you were."

"I wouldn't have cheated if you weren't so boring in bed!" Deacon hissed.

That caught few of the students walking close to them to stare at them.

Marina curled her fingers into a fist, swallowing the nasty retort that wanted to come out of her mouth. She felt her fingernails break the skin on both of her palms. She was trying so hard not to punch her ex-boyfriend on the face. "Leave. Me. The fuck. Alone."

He smirked at her before he took a step back. "See you around, love."

"Don't call me that!" Marina snarled.

Deacon just laughed as he walked away.

Marina glared at his back. "What did I ever see in you?" She gritted, turning around and started to walk towards her class.

* * *

Olivia Benson yawned as she opened the door to her apartment, carrying a pizza box on one hand while clutching some letters with the other. She closed the door and locked it. She glanced around the apartment and noticed Marina's sweater on the couch.

"I brought some pizza!" Liv shouted.

She placed the pizza box on top of the counter. As she waited for Marina to walk out of the bedroom, the detective started going through the mail. It was mostly bills and junk mail. She was about to throw them aside on the counter when one letter did stand out. It was from Child Services. The detective tucked the letter in one of her coat pocket just at Marina's bedroom door opened.

"Did you say pizza?" The teen asked. She walked towards the kitchen. "What topping?"

"Pepperoni with jalapeno."

Marina smiled slightly. "My favorite."

"Another thing we have in common," Liv smiled at the teen as she went to grab the plates.

The dark haired teen walked to the fridge and opened the door. She grabbed the grape juice and shut the door. "So how was work?"

"Caught more bad guys," Liv said, grabbing the plates and the two glass cups.

Marina walked out of the kitchen with the juice and the box of pizza. She padded to the round wooden dinner table that was close to the counter. Olivia followed behind.

"Anything interesting happened at school today?"

Marina shrugged her shoulders. She sat in one of the chairs while the detective sat across from her. "Not really. Same boring classes. Tomorrow we start cleaning our lockers and returning our books. Can't wait for vacation to start."

"Do any of your friends have any plans for this summer?" Olivia asked. She opened the pizza box and started serving them both while Marina filled up the cups with grape juice.

"Jack is going to Jersey for a couple of weeks with his boyfriend," Marina passed one of the filled glasses to Olivia. She took the plate that Olivia gave her with two slices of pizza. "Amber is going to a music festival in California. And Cesar is going to probably going to be staying with his sister in Bronx for a couple of days."

Olivia shrugged out of her coat and placed it at the back of the chair. "Sounds like Jack and Amber are going to have fun."

"Jack invited me to go with him but I declined," Marina took a bite off the slice of pizza.

"He what?"

Marina swallowed her food. "He asked if I wanted to go with. I told him that I couldn't because there was no chance you will let me go. And also because I didn't wanted to feel like a third wheel."

"You're right that I wouldn't let you go," Liv frowned, taking a sip of the grape juice.

The teen just smiled. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I actually have something for you," Liv put her juice down and slightly turned around to search around in one of the pockets of her coat.

Marina put her second slice down and stared at Olivia with curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Child Services," Liv grabbed the letter and turned around to face the teen.

Marina stared at the letter in the detective's hand and stared at it for a moment. She let out a shaky sigh and glanced up at Olivia. "What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Why?"

Olivia let out a tired sigh. "Because I'm not sure if I actually want to."

"I still think you should read it?"

The detective pursed her lips for a moment. "Okay I will."

Marina nodded and tugged down on one of her long sleeves nervously. She watched as Olivia opened the envelope and took out a folder paper. Liv unfolded it and read it too low for the teen to hear. She saw the detective's eyes widen.

"What? What does it say?" Marina asked anxiously.

"They found your father."

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short. I will make the other chapter longer.**

**Next chapter will be up on the weekend.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina nervously tapped her fingers against her knee. From the corner of her eyes she could see Olivia rubbing her fingers on her lips. A gesture the teen quickly learned that it meant that the detective was deep in thought. Marina turned to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall that was on the left wall. It has only been ten minutes but it already felt like an eternity waiting for the Child Service agent to make her presence known.

"Any fucken minute now," Marina sighed in irritation, continuing to tap her fingers on her knee.

Olivia turned to look at the teen sitting next to her. "Language, young lady."

Marina rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that my cursing is the least of today's problems."

The door opened and a flustered blonde woman, who Marina recognized from the precinct, glanced at them. Danielle James was the woman's name. "Sorry about the wait. Please come in my office."

Olivia was the first to stand and walk in the office with Marina following behind.

"Please take a seat," the Danielle said, gesturing the two guest chairs in front of her neatly organized desk. "You are here because of the letter that I sent you."

"Yes," Olivia said, taking out the letter from one of the pockets of her tan pea coat. She passed it to blonde woman. "You stated in the letter that you found Marina's father."

Marina grimaced at the mention of her father as she sat down in one of the chairs. She tugged one of her navy blue sleeves from her shirt and stared at the agent.

"I have," Danielle nodded. She sat down on her chair and put the letter down on her desk. She opened one of the drawers from her desk and took out a green folder. She passed the folder to the detective, who took it and sat down next to Marina. "It took us a while to track him down since he changed his name and all that."

Olivia sighed heavily as she opened the folder. Her stomach dropped when she saw his photo. She could clearly see some of Marina's features on him. She swallowed thickly and glanced to where he was currently living. He lived in New Jersey. She closed the folder and glanced at the teen. She passed the folder to her. "Do you want to take a look?"

Marina barely glanced at the folder as she took it from the detective. She didn't even bother to open it. She angrily threw it on the desk. It took Olivia and Danielle by surprise but Marina could care less.

"I don't want anything to do with him," Marina nodded to the folder. "He walked out. Never bothered to visit or call. He left me behind with that…that _**monster**_."

"But—"

"There is no way in hell I want to live with him," the teen gritted through her teeth, leaning forward towards the desk. She felt Olivia grabbing her arm. It lessened her anger but not enough to stop glaring at the woman sitting across from her.

"Sweetheart," Olivia whispered to the young girl. That took Marina by surprise. "I don't like this either. Trust me I don't. But we have to listen to what she has to say."

Marina frowned at Olivia for a moment before she grudgingly agreed. "Fine."

"I'm not saying that you will live with your father," Danielle grabbed the folder and put it back in one of her drawers. "But we do have to inform the judge that we found your father. We also have to tell your father to what has happened to you."

Olivia glanced at the blonde woman. "Then what?"

"Well…it will be up to the him. Whether he would want to take custody of his daughter or not. If he does then we have to take this to family court."

"Perfect," mumbled Marina in annoyance.

"Although there is a chance that the judge will decline for him to have custody of Marina," Danielle folded her hands on top of her desk.

"Because of child neglect?" Liv asked.

"Yes. If we inform the judge about him walking out of his daughter's life and not even attempting to reach out to her…then there is a great chance that Marina will be able to stay with you."

"When are you going to tell the judge?" Olivia asked.

"Later this afternoon."

* * *

Jack stared at his friend with great concerned. "Did something happened yesterday? You barely have spoken today. Are you alright?"

"Not really," Marina shrugged, slightly swaying on the swing at the nearby park from their school. She didn't turn to look at her friend as she continued to stare at the lap.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She glanced at him and grimaced. "Child Services found my father."

Jack's eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

Marina looked down at her lap again. "The agent informed the judge yesterday about him. Now we just have to wait for the judge's answer."

"Did you see a picture of him?"

"No," she shook her head. "Olivia saw what was inside of the folder that the agent had. She passed it to me but I didn't want to see it. I just slammed it on the desk."

Jack frowned. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I was—still am—pissed at him. For abandoning me," Marina gritted through her teeth. "My life would have been different if he would have taken me with him."

Jack saw the sadness on his friend's eyes. "You want to see him don't you?" Jack whispered.

Marina turned to glare at her friend. "No," she spat. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have the address to his place."

"Why don't you ask Olivia? You told me she saw the folder. She knows where he lives," Jack tugged on his shirt. "Ask her. I'm sure she will understand."

"Will she?" Marina asked, mostly to herself.

They sat in silence after that.

* * *

"Liv, you okay?"

The detective was roused from her thoughts when she heard her partner say her name. She glanced at him and noticed the frown on his face. She forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," Elliot grumbled. He took a sip of his coffee as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. "What happen? Did Marina get in trouble at school again?"

Olivia pursed her lips before telling him what happen. She watched his reactions going from surprise to anger to sadness.

"Have you heard from the judge yet?" Elliot asked, stepping on the gas pedal once the light turned green.

"Not yet. Danielle said that we might receive a call by either today or tomorrow the latest," Liv sighed. "What if the judge decides that Marina should stay with her father? What am I going to do, El?"

"Fight for her," he firmly said. "You have been taking care of her and let me tell you something. I have seen you smile more since these last couple of weeks since all the years that I have worked alongside with you."

Liv smiled faintly.

"I told you once that you would make a great mother…and I wasn't wrong. I bet Marina is grateful for taking care of her and wouldn't want to leave your side. You have treated her like a daughter, Liv. And I'm sure that she knows that you see her like that."

"You weren't there when Danielle told us about her father," Olivia sighed. "She was angry but there was something in her eyes that I noticed. Longing. Even if she has denied it…she still wants to meet her father."

Elliot turned to look at his partner. "Things will work. Trust me, Liv. Marina is going to stay with you."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Marina walked down the subway station after her conversation with Jack. She quickly passed the people and stood near the tracks with the others. She could still hear Jack's question that kept running in her mind over and over again.

"_You want to see him don't you?"_

And he was right. Marina still wanted to see her father, despite him walking out. She was curious on what he looked like, where he lived and what had he been doing all this years. But the stubborn—angrier—side of her clouded her mind.

'_**He doesn't want to see you,'**_Marina frowned to herself.** '**_**He could have all those years but he didn't call or visit. Not once.'**_

A child's laughter made her slow down and looked up to where it was coming from. She notice a little blonde girl giggling as she clutched her book. The little girl couldn't be more than eight years old. Marina then glanced at the taller figure standing next to the girl. She knew that was the girl's father. He had the same hair color and dark brown eyes.

Marina couldn't hear what he was saying to the little girl but whatever it was; it made the blonde girl laugh again. Marina looked away and stared down at her shoes. She couldn't help but feel the jealousy on the pit of her stomach. To her relief the train came and she quickly got in once the doors opened.

She sat down as far as she could from the little family. But as she sat there she couldn't erase the image away. The way the father smiled down at his daughter. Marina remembered when her father would smile at her whenever he came back from a long day at work. How he managed to always smile at her despite the fights he had with her mother. He never failed to give a smile.

Maybe Jack was right. Maybe she should give her father a chance to explain. But would she want to hear the answer. She knew deep down that there was a chance for disappointment but she didn't think that she could live with the 'What if' for the rest of her life. But then there was Olivia.

The detective have been treated her like if she was her daughter. Well, the detective was technically her foster mother but Liv treated her like if she was her own flesh and blood. Yes, they had their moments but in all Olivia was more her mother than her real mother. Marina took out her phone and hesitantly sent a text to the detective.

_Might be a bit late for dinner. Hanging out with Jack. – M_

She felt the train stop and people started walking out when the doors opened. Other people walked in and soon the train continued to go. Marina was supposed to get out on the next stop but she wasn't going to the apartment. Nope. She was going to the Child Services building. She was going to visit Danielle.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is slightly longer.**

**Trigger Warning: Self-harm (almost at the end of the chapter, if any of you want to skip that part). I tried not to get into much detail of it just in case for any one who can't handle reading about it. I will put the warning again before and after she starts cutting.**

* * *

Marina hesitantly stepped in the building and glanced around. There was a bit more people than when Olivia and she came by. She already knew what floor the agent was so she made her way to the elevator. Once inside, Marina pushed the fifth button and felt the elevator go up. She was relief that she was the only one in the elevator.

She was a bit nervous to see the Danielle. Would the blonde inform Olivia that she stopped by to talk to her? Would Danielle even help her give her what she came for? The elevator stopped moving and seconds later the doors opened. The teen stepped out of the elevator and walked to where she knew Danielle's office was located. She could feel the stares some of the people working there on her but she ignored them.

The teen let out a shaky breath when she stood in front of the agent's office. She swiftly knocked three times against the wooden door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Marina opened the door and noticed that the agent was sitting behind the desk. The blonde was writing on a document that she didn't bothered to glanced up on who just walked in her office. Marina cleared her throat and said, "Um, ma'am?"

The agent quickly glanced up and her eyes widen she saw the teen standing there. She quickly stood up, dropping her pen on top of her papers. "Marina! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something, if that's okay with you."

Danielle gestured to one of the chairs across from hers. "Does Detective Benson know that you are here?"

"No, she doesn't," Marina closed the door behind her and went to sit on one of the chairs. She put her backpack on her lap and slightly leaned forward on the chair. "And I would rather her not knowing that I was ever here."

The agent frowned in confusion but nodded. "Okay. This will stay between us."

"Good."

"So what is it that you need to talk about?"

Marina shifted in her seat. Her eyes never left the agent's. "About my father."

* * *

"Did you have fun with Jack?" Olivia asked, glancing up from the salad bowl when she heard the front door opened. She turned to look at the teen and smiled at her. "I'm barely starting on dinner so you didn't arrive late."

Marina chuckled and closed the door. She walked to the fridge and opened its door and bent down to see if there was anything good to drink. "Yeah. Went to the park and then to get some smoothies. And then he drove me home." Marina felt a bit guilty lying to Olivia but she couldn't tell her that she went to see Danielle. She just couldn't.

The teen didn't notice the small smiles appearing on Olivia's face when she said the word 'home'. Marina clutched one of the water bottles and stood up right, closing the fridge's door. Olivia cleared her throat and glanced back down at the mixing bowl. "Why don't you get cleaned up while I finish making some dinner?"

"Can I help?" Marina happily asked.

Olivia had noticed that the teen was always eager to help her cook. The detective concluded that Marina never had the chance to do this with her mother. Somehow the activity made the teen talk more. Liv nodded at the teen. "Of course."

"I'll just leave my backpack in my room quick," Marina grinned.

She dashed to her room and placed her backpack near the bed. She reached in one of the pockets of her jeans and took out small yellow folded paper that Danielle gave her. She clutched it in her hand and looked around the room to see where she would hide it. She went to the closet and grabbed one of her shoes. She put the small paper in there and carefully settled it back on the floor. She made sure that the piece of paper was hidden from view before walking out of her room.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for meeting me in such short notice," Marina smiled at Jack. She got in his car and turned to look at him. "But I need a favor to ask you."

"You are one of the very but very few people I will wake up at almost eight in the morning. On a Saturday nonetheless," Jack grinned at her. "You owe me one, thought."

"Of course."

"Does Olivia know that you are sneaking out?"

Marina shook her head. "She got called in last night after dinner. She might be back in a couple of hours maybe sooner...I don't know."

"Okay so let's hurry," Jack nodded. "What do you need my help for?"

"We are going to see my dad."

Jack sat there and stared at his friend. "You serious?"

"As a heart attack," Marina said. She took out the piece of paper that Danielle gave her yesterday. "I have his address. He lives less than an hour away."

"How did you get his address?"

"Danielle, the Social worker, gave it to me. I convinced her that I just wanted to talk to him before the judge made a decision."

Jack took the paper from her and he frowned. "He lives in Garfield?"

"Yeah. From the looks of it."

"Ok," Jack turned on his car. "Let's get going."

Marina pecked her friend's cheek. "Thank you!"

"What are friends for," he grinned.

Jack could sense that Marina was nervous as they drove to New Jersey. He glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road. "Do you even know what you are going to say to him? Like at all?"

"I'm scared that I might lash out at him and not give an explanation on why he left," Marina tapped her fingers on her knees. "The question is would he even want to see or talk to me after all this years? What if he forgot about me?"

"But what if he didn't?"

"I hate all the 'what if' questions," Marina groaned.

Jack snorted. "Well, you will get your questions answered soon enough."

The rest thirty minute drive was spent in silence and Marina was grateful for that. She needed to have a clear head for when she meets her father all this years. She was still mad at him for leaving her behind but she was more curious now. Her nervousness escalated when she noticed that they were almost closed, according to the GPS on her phone.

"It says turn right at the end of this street," Marina glanced up from her phone. "He lives in the upcoming street."

Jack nodded. "Gottcha."

He took the turn just like Marina said and he looked at her. "Tell me when to stop."

Marina kept her eyes on the dot for their final destination. Almost halfway of the street she spoke again, "Stop."

Jack pulled up close to the sidewalk and parked the car. He turned off the engine and turned to look at his friend. He then looked at the tan house on their right. "Is this where he lives?"

"No," Mariana pointed over his shoulder to the other side of the street. He turned to look where she was pointing. It was a light yellow house and a dark car was parked in the driveway. Indicating that Marina's father was in the house. Hopefully.

He looked at Marina and grasped her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Not really. But I have to be," Marina squeezed his hand before opening the door. "Let's go."

She is about to get of the car when she sees feels Jack's hand grasping her arm. She turned to look at him in confusion. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out when she noticed what he was staring at. The front door of the house had opened and a man was walking down the small steps from the porch. Marina's breath hitched when she recognized who it was.

"Dad…" She whispered.

Jake turned to look at his friend. "Holy shit!" He whispered to her. "You look more like him than your mom. We definitely got the right address."

She smiled at him and glanced back to where her dad was walking to car in the driveway. "I should prob—"

"Daddy!"

A small boy with dirty blonde hair ran from the house. Marina's smile vanished from her face when she saw her father turning around and grinning to the small child. He opened his arms, waiting for the boy to run into them. When he did, her father picked him up and spins him slowly up in air. He used to do that to her when she was five.

She felt her stomach dropped when she saw a woman with the same color of hair as boy walking out of the house with a toddler on her hip. The baby had the same color as her father. She observed the happy couple sharing a moment before she looked away.

That's why her father left her behind with her mother. Because he wanted to start a new family and she would just get in the way. Hell, he even changed his goddam name so she wasn't able to track him down. Marina closed the car's door and glanced at the happy family again one last time.

"Drive," Marina whispered, looking away from the family.

Jack turned to look at his friend. "Are you sure? You haven't—"

"Just drive."

Seeing the crushed expression on Marina's face, Jack did was he was told. The family didn't notice them driving away. Jack wanted to say something to her but didn't know what. As he drove them back to New York he wondered whether he should inform Detective Benson of what happened.

When they arrived at the apartment, Marina turned to glanced at him. The hurt was still in her eyes and her voice sounded hollow, "Thanks for the ride, Jack. Although it was just a waste of time."

"I can stay with you until Olivia comes back," Jack offered. "You know that I don't mind."

"Just need to be alone right now. But thanks for the offer," Marina faintly smiled at him. "I'll text you later."

He quickly grasped her hand before she got out of the car. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"You better not."

Marina nodded and got out of the car. As she walked in the building she didn't noticed Jack dialing a number on his phone while he drove away.

She quickly climbed the stairs to where their apartment was. She was thankful that she didn't bump into one of the neighbors as she walked down the hallway. When she got inside the apartment she sighed in relief when she noticed that Olivia wasn't back yet.

The quietness of the apartment made the images come back to her mind. The way her father smiled at the little boy made her heart clenched. She grasped the wall before she could fall on the floor. No anger came to her. Distraught and betrayal was all she was feeling right now. She needed to release it. And she had to do it now.

She ran to her room as fast as she could. She swung the door close but didn't paid attention to it. If she did she would have noticed that it didn't close all the way. Her mind was too preoccupied to find what she needed to find. She walked to the wooden nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. She grabbed the small book that was there and opened it. She had cut a square in the middle of book, just like she had seen on the internet. She saw the three razor blades in the small hollow square.

****TRIGER WARNING!****

She carefully clutched one of the sharp objects and sat down on the floor. She closed the book and hide it under the bed. It felt cold in her hand as she stared at it. She felt tears on her face and wiped them away from her cheeks before pulling the sleeves from both arms. Marina could see her fainted scars and it made her recoil from her past cuts. None of them were made too deep to cause her to go to the hospital.

Marina was already in pain since she saw how happy her father was with his family. But she needed to feel a different kind of pain. She needed to feel it not only emotionally but physically as well. She wants to feel the coolness of the razor against her flesh, the sharp sting of her skin breaking. How the pain will multiply whenever she took a shower afterwards. The dull throbbing of her cuts against the wrapped bandages or her sleeves.

She rested the edge of the razor on her left forearm. Her heart was speeding quickly as she felt the urge pump through her veins. She needed it. No. She _**wanted**_ it. She gritted her teeth when she slid the razor across her skin. A little red line started to appear. The tears stopped rolling down her face. Red line started to appear across her forearm. She was careful as she continued to cut. Marina didn't want to cut an artery by mistake.

Several red lines were across her left forearm. She decided that it was time her right forearm needed red lines too. She tried to push out the guilt of breaking her promise to her friend but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to. Every line she made was like a relief somehow. Her father smiling at the family that he had now just fueled her even more to continue cutting.

She cut another line and sighed heavily. _**'Just a few more and—'**_

****END OF TRIGGER WARNING!****

"Marina no!"

The teen was startled that the razor on her hang dropped on the floor with a clang. She raised her head and saw Olivia starring at her in horror from the doorway.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon (probably by Sunday)**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! Hope this chapter will make it up for it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god." The detective said, shocked.

Olivia rushed to Marina's side while she took off her black vest that she was wearing over her purple shirt. The detective hastily placed the vest on Marina's forearms and applied pressure to them. "Stand up, quickly," Olivia shakily said, helping the teen stand up.

Marina clenched her teeth together from preventing any sound to come out of her mouth. The fabric against her cuts was making them hurt more. She let the detective lead her to the bathroom. Once inside, Olivia opened one of the glass doors of the wall cabinet and took out two white hand towels.

"You don't—"

Liv shook her head, taking the blazer off the teen's forearms. She replaced it with one towel on each forearm. She pressed down on the wounds with the right amount of pressure, enough for the blood to stop flowing but avoiding as much pain as possible for Marina to experience. While she was doing that, Liv whispered hoarsely, "You're going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it."

Marina didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on the detective's hands as they kept the pressure on her forearms. She wanted to run away from there and hide somewhere that wasn't near the apartment. But at the same time the teen just wanted for Olivia to hug her and to never let go.

Minutes passed until Olivia thought that the cuts stopped bleeding. She slowly and gently took off one of the towels. She sighed in relief when she didn't see any fresh blood coming out of the cuts. There were dried blood lines across Marina's skin and it made the detective's heart heavy with anguish. She grabbed another clean towel and wet it with warm water.

"This might sting a bit," Olivia's eyes connected with Marina's for a second before focusing on the cuts again.

She carefully cleaned the cuts, making sure that they didn't reopen. The detective noticed more cuts on Marina's skin. Older cuts that have turned into scars. When she was done cleaning them, she grabbed the first aid kit from the sink cabinet. She dried off Marina's forearm and then wrapped the gauze bandage around the cuts. She made sure that the bandage was wrapped right before taping the end with medical tape. She repeated the same thing with the arm.

Marina had kept her eyes on what the detective did. But now that Olivia was done, Marina didn't know what to do or say. Her body tense, as if waiting to get yell at. She swallowed the lump in her throat and lowly asked, "Are you mad?"

"No." Liv gently grasped Marina's chin to make eye contact with the teen. When blue eyes met brown, the detective dropped her hand. "You went to see your dad, didn't you?"

The teen grimaced. "Jack called you."

"After he dropped you off, he was worried that you wouldn't keep your promise," Olivia explained. "He called me and told me everything. I rushed here as fast as I could."

"I couldn't help it," Marina looked away. "Seeing him so happy I-I-"

"What did you see?" Olivia whispered, knowing deep down on what the teen will say.

Marina couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes and let out a strangled cry. "He has a-a new family. That's-s why h-he left." She felt Olivia wrap her arms around her and rubbing her back. "My dad want-ted t-to start a n-new life."

Olivia pulled Marina closer to her. She felt anger towards the teen's father. How could he leave Marina with a woman who had a drinking problem? He could have divorced and taken his daughter with her. Maybe Marina would have had a better childhood. She ran her fingers through the teen's hair, whispering to her, "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Liv stared at Marina's sleeping form in the couch. She had been sleeping a little over two hours. Olivia felt her phone vibrate from the pockets of her dress pants. She didn't bother to see who was calling her. She cliply answered it, "Benson."

"_Liv, where are you?" _Elliot asked, irritated.

Olivia sighed and rubbed one of her eyes tiredly. "I had an emergency. Cragen knows about it."

"_I need your help here. Do you think you can make it?"_

"Call Fin. Tell him I owe him one."

"_How bad is—?"_

"Is nothing that I can't handle, El." Liv stood from the armchair. She walked away from the living room and towards Marina's room. "Marina needs me right now."

"_Liv—"_

"Call Fin. If he doesn't answer then call Munch." Olivia said, with a hit of annoyance in her voice. "I'll see you on Monday at work."

With that, the detective ended the call. She entered the teen's room and her eyes immediately fell to the still blood stain razor. Olivia went to pick it up. She could still the red lines across Marina's skin. Shaking off the image from her mind, Liv carefully grabbed the razor. She was about to leave when she what looked like to be a book peeking under the bed.

Olivia clutched the book and sat down on the bed. She opened the book, her breath hitched when she saw two more razors. She took them out and placed them on the bed comforter with the other blood stain razor. Liv glanced to the one of the nightstands and decided to go through them. Not just the nightstands but the whole room. She will make sure that anything sharp will be out of this room.

The brunette went through every book, drawer, sweater, every inch of the room. She didn't find any more razors or anything that Marina will use as a substitute. She went to look at the other nightstand. She opened the first drawer but found it empty. The same was with the second drawer. She opened the last drawer and she only found a stack of pictures with a rubber band around them.

Liv took the small stack in her hand. She took off the rubber band and started to go through them. She noticed that most of them were of Jack and Marina. Sometimes another friend would be in the picture or they would be in a small group of friends. She laughed lightly when she saw a picture of Marina and Jack with drawn mustaches on their faces.

She glanced to the next the picture and it made her freeze. It was of a little girl around to be five or six years old with a man. They both had big smiles on their faces. She recognized the man instantly. The man was Marina's father. Her eyes traveled to the little girl's face. She had never seen that smile on Marina before. The teen would either have a forced or a shy smile.

Now, it felt like Olivia wanted to see that smile on the seventeen year old Marina. She wanted to be the reason for Marina to smile again. She would do anything to make Marina happy and safe. Anything. She heard a groan from the living room and figured that Marina must have woken up.

She quickly put the pictures back in the nightstand and closed it. She carefully grabbed the razors and walked out of the room. She looked over the couch as she walked towards the kitchen. Marina was barely sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Olivia stepped in the kitchen and threw the razors in the trash. She would have to take out the trash just in case Marina would want to take them back. Liv walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia sat down next to Marina.

The teen shrugged, still rubbing her eyes. "Better…I guess." When she was done, Marina looked down at her bandage forearms and grimaced. "I'm sure you have questions."

"I do."

"Then ask away."

Liv glanced down at the wrapped bandages. "How long have you been cutting? I noticed faint scarring lines when I was cleaning your wounds."

Marina sat there in silence.

"Please, talk to me," Liv grasped one of the teen's hands, "Don't shut me out. Not now."

Hearing the apprehension on her legal guardian's voice, made Marina talk. "I was fourteen when I started. Then I stopped for a while but then I started again."

"Did your mom know?"

"God no!" Marina stared at Olivia. "I wouldn't be sitting here if she did…if you know what I mean."

"I want you to promise me something."

"Okay?"

Olivia grasped both of Marina's hands. "I don't want to see another cut. I want you to stop." The detective was staring at the teen with seriousness but her voice was soft. "If you ever have the need to harm yourself, tell me. Doesn't matter what time it is you come and talk to me."

"What if you're at work?" Marina asked.

"Call me and I will be by your side as fast as I can. Understand?"

"Yes."

Liv brought the teen to a hug. She felt her tense for a second but soon relax. Marina hugged her back with all her might. Feeling safe in the detective's arms.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up sometime around the weekend.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry to kept you guys waiting. Here is the new chapter for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She felt his eyes staring the new cuts decorating her arms. Marina had told Olivia that she wanted to go over Jack's house. The teen wanted to apologize personally for breaking the promise she made to her best friend. The detective let her but had to be home before dinner.

"You're pissed, aren't you?" Marina glanced up at Jack.

He sighed heavily as he continued to stare at the cuts. "No…just disappointed."

"I'm sorry to have upset you."

"Promise you won't do it again," Jack grasped his fiend's hand. "And this time you need to mean it."

Marina didn't break eye contact. "I promised," she vowed.

"Was Detective Benson mad at you?"

"No," she shook her head. "She actually took care of the cuts. Clean them and all that. She even checked on them before I went to asleep and today in the morning before leaving to work on a case."

"She really is 'mom material', huh?" Jack smiled slightly at Marina.

"And I'm conflicted about that."

"How?" He stared at the dark haired teen.

Marina sighed, glancing up at the blue sky. "I think I might be seeing her as the mother I always wanted."

"Why does that make you feel conflicted?"

"Because of the judge," she turned to stare at her friend. "We still haven't heard if my father would fight for custody."

"Won't the judge let you decide on who do you want to stay with?"

"Not according to the law. I'm not 'old' enough to make that decision."

"That's bullshit," Jack hissed. He wrapped an arm around her and Marina rested her head on his shoulder. "You want to stay with her don't you?"

"I do."

"But what if they make you live with your father?"

Marina closed her eyes. "Then I don't know what I would do."

* * *

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia turned away from the evidence board, recognizing the voice. It was Danielle. The detective walked to her and said, "You have news of Marina's father?"

"Yes, I do." The blonde woman nodded. "I wanted to tell you first before I go and tell the judge."

"Um Liv?" Elliot coughed. "The case?"

"In a minute El," Liv looked at him over her shoulder briefly before turning her attention back to the child service agent. "Has he made a decision?"

"Is there someplace where we can talk in private?" She looked over Elliot, who was staring at Olivia with a frown on his face.

Liv gestured with her hand. "We can talk in one of the empty interrogation rooms. Just follow me."

"We need your help with the case, Liv." Elliot informed his partner, still frowning. "This is important."

Fin glanced between the two of them. He saw Olivia's shoulder tense and throwing a glare at her partner. He turned to look at Munch and saw the small shake of his head.

"This is about Marina," Olivia said. "So right now, her wellbeing is more important to me."

"Look Liv, I know that you care about that girl," Elliot took a step towards Olivia. "But—"

Olivia shook her head. "I will be back in a couple of minutes," she glanced at Fin. "If anything new develops let me know."

"Sure will," Fin nodded.

One last glare thrown at Elliot, she left the squad room with Danielle following behind. The short walk to the closest interrogation room was quiet and Olivia closed the door behind the blonde woman. The detective noticed the crestfallen expression on Danielle. Olivia went to stand behind one of the chairs. "What did he say?"

Danielle sighed heavily. "He doesn't want to take custody of her."

Olivia sucked in a breath. Her hands gripped the chair tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Rage started to form at the pit of her stomach. "He doesn't want his daughter?" The detective gritted through her teeth.

"He thinks that Marina might have resentment towards him," the agent said. "He told me that he has his family to think about and that Marina's presence might bring confusion to them."

Olivia closed her eyes, trying to control the anger that was pulsing in her veins.

"Do you want me to tell Marina or will you?"

"I will. She needs to hear it from me."

* * *

Marina noticed that Olivia was more quiet than usual since she has come home. Dinner was spent in complete silence. The teen wanted to ask what happened but she decided against it. Marina had a feeling that child services visited the detective during work and told her the news.

She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to watch the dull show in the television. From the corner of her eyes, Marina could see that Olivia wasn't paying attention to what was in the TV as well. The teen rested her chin on top of her knees.

"He doesn't want me," Marina stated. When Olivia didn't say anything, she turned to look at her. "Am I wrong?"

"You're not," Olivia softly said. She could see that the teen was trying hard not to be affected by the news. But she could see the sadness in Marina's blue eyes. Liv stood up from her armchair and went to sit next to Marina on the couch. She wrapped an arm around her and was thankful that the teen didn't push her away. "I'm sorry."

"Why am I sad about it?" Marina's voice cracked. "I didn't want to live with him but yet I'm still broken about it."

Olivia began to rub the teen's arm in comfort. "Because he is still your family. And you have good memories of him."

"I have no family," Marina shook her head. "My dad left to get away and my mom is in prison for beating the shit out of me. I have no one."

"That's not true," Liv whispered. With her free hand, the detective grasped Marina's chin. She stared into the sad blue eyes of the teen. "I'm your family now. I never thought that I would have a child until I met you. I felt very protective of you when I talked to you in the precinct after the hospital."

Marina just stared at the detective in silence.

"We will have our ups and downs in the future. But I just want to let you know that I will never leave you behind. Because you were my daughter the moment I signed the papers to take you in."

The teen unwrapped her arms around her knees and hugged Olivia. She could feel herself shaking with happiness. "I wish you were my real mother."

Olivia closed her eyes and hugged Marina tightly against her. "I wish I was too."

* * *

**Hopefully this was a good chapter for you guys. It didn't quite turned out how I wanted it to be. But I just wanted to post something since it has been months that updated this story.**

**Next chapter will be up by next Friday (if not before that). Depending on my time.**

**I also want to thank those who were really patient for this update. I am trying to update weekly for you guys. I don't like keeping you waiting.**

**I think that's about it...so review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A new chapter for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Next time we go bowling I'm going to win," Marina said to Olivia.

The detective chuckled. "Until the next match," she took a bite of her pizza slice.

"Hells yeah!" The teen smile, grasping the cup of soda.

Olivia smiled back at Marina. Her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Alex calling her. "I have to take this Marina. I will just step outside for a few minutes."

"It's okay. I'll wait here," Marina shrugged. She watched Liv leave the table and answer her cell as she walked away. She was eating in peace when she saw someone sit where Olivia was sitting just moments ago. The teen slammed her pizza down in anger. "Of all of the places you just had to be here."

Declan, her ex-boyfriend, smirk. "How is your summer going so far, love?"

"Don't call me that," Marina snarled, "and how I'm spending my summer is none of your goddamn business."

"You are invited to my bedroom for some fun if you want."

Marina's hands clenched into fists as she continued to glare at the dirty blonde hair boy. "When hell freezes over you fucken asshole."

"Oh come on!" Declan leaned a bit forward. "You have been missing me. Don't deny it."

"Fat chance," Marina flatly said.

His expression turned from amused to anger. "It's because of that Cesar guy isn't?"

"Cesar?" Marina frowned in confusion. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You want to fuck him don't you!"

The few people in the pizza place turned to stare at them. Marina leaned forward and hissed, "He is just a friend. Nothing more. I don't like him in that way."

"I bet you will open your legs for him if—"

Marina had enough and threw her soda at his face. Declan let out a yelp as she stood up from her chair. "Fuck you Declan!"

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater. He also stood up and went to grasp Marina's arm when his nose came in contact with a fist. He toppled backwards and fell on the ground. He groaned in pain, clutching his nose. Marina's rubbed her knuckles and walked out of the place, not caring that people saw her hit him.

Olivia was standing close to the door when she saw Marina walk out. She could see that the teen was fuming and she quickly told Alex, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Can we go? I lost my appetite," Marina said.

"What happened?" Liv grasped her arm. "Did somebody bother you?"

"You have—"

The glass door swung open and Declan came out. He had a bit of blood that dripped out of his nose as he stared at Marina with resentment. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"I said to shove off!" She turned around to glare at him. "Get that through your thick head fucktard!"

"You punched me in the nose!"

"You deserved it!"

Declan came closer to her but stopped when Olivia stepped in between him and Marina.

"Keep your distance from her," Olivia said. She put her hand in front of Marina protectively.

"Who the fuck are you lady?" Declan growled, not taking his eyes off Marina.

"You can call me Detective Olivia Benson," Liv coldly said to the young man. "And Marina's mother."

The dirty blonde hair boy whipped his head to look at the detective in bewilderment. He didn't know that Marina wasn't living with her dead beat mother.

Marina saw her ex-boyfriend's expression. She couldn't help the small smile that formed in her face on what Olivia just said. She looked back to her ex and he was still staring at the detective with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"From now on," Liv continued to glare at Declan, "you will leave my daughter alone. Or you will have to face me. Understood?"

Declan nodded. With one last glance at Marina in anger, he walked away.

"Are you alright?" Olivia turned to look at Marina. "Who was that?"

The teen heard the worry in the detective's voice. "He's just my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him when I found he was cheating on me," Marina explained. "He didn't hurt me."

Olivia sighed in relief and pulled Marina for a hug. "I'm sorry that I wasn't in there with you when he confronted you."

"But I wouldn't have been able to punch him in the nose," Marina jokingly said. She smiled when she heard the detective let out a small laugh. Marina let go of Olivia and glanced down at the concrete floor. "You also called me your kid."

Olivia stared at Marina curiously. "I did mean it when I said I wished I was your mother weeks ago."

"I'm not complaining," Marina glanced up at Olivia. "What I'm trying to say is that when you said I was your daughter…it just felt nice to hear it."

The detective wrapped an arm around Marina's shoulder and pulled her closer to her side. "You are my daughter, Marina. And nothing is going to change that."

Marina grinned. "Nothing will."

What Olivia and Marina didn't realize was a pair of eyes staring at them on the other side of the street. The stranger didn't take their gaze off Marina as the two females walked away.

* * *

Marina was humming to a song that was playing on the radio as she cleaned her room. Olivia had told her that she wanted the teen's bedroom spotless by the time she came back from work. Jack had called her earlier that he will be returning to New York sooner than he expected. She was pretty excited to hear how it went at Jersey with his boyfriend.

_Knock. Knock .Knock _

The teen turned down the radio and frowned. She glanced at the clock in the nightstand. Olivia wouldn't be out until two hours. Marina heard three more knocks on the front door. She cautiously walked to the door and checked from the peephole. She couldn't see who it was since they were turned around. She could tell that it was a man. His hair color looked familiar to her. She stopped looking though the peephole but still didn't open the door.

"Who is it?" Marina asked. "Whatever you are selling we—"

"Marina?" The gruff voice asked.

The teen stepped away from the door as if it had burned her. "No," she whispered in horror. "It can't be."

"I know that is you," The voice said. "Please let me in."

"Go away!" Marina shouted.

"Just for a minute. That's all I'm asking for."

Marina felt rage starting to boil in her blood. She reached the door again and unlocked it. When she opened it, she saw a smile on her father's face. "Leave. And don't come back."

"I wanted to talk to you—"

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Marina growled. "Well guess what? I don't care on what you have to say. Not after you left me with that _monster_!"

Her father stood there with guilt written on his face. "Leaving you was the greatest mistake I made in my life."

"It's too late for apologies," she bitterly said. "How did you even knew where I lived?"

"I have been following you for a couple of days now. But last night I followed you and that detective over here."

"Then you know that she is a cop. And I won't hesitate to call her that you are here."

He stayed quiet, just staring at his daughter with his light blue eyes.

"Now get the hell out."

"I'm not done talking."

Marina glowered at him. "Well I am." She gripped the door handle and swing the door to close it.

"Wait!" He stopped the door from closing. He took something from his pocket and passed it to his daughter. "Take it please."

"What is it?" She narrowed her eyes at the paper."

"My number," he explained. "I want us to talk. To tell you everything."

"I don't want your explanations." Marina glanced back up at him. "I don't care."

"Just take it."

"Will you go away if I take it?"

Hurt flashed through his eyes. "If that is what you want."

"I do."

"Then I will."

"Fine," Marina snatched the small piece of paper.

"Are you—?"

"Now. Leave. Me. Alone." Marina growled. "Walk away just like you did all those years ago."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You did it once, you can do it again. But this time," she glowered at her father, "I won't cry for you to come back."

Marina shut the door and locked it as fast as she could before her father could say another word. She stepped away from the blue door and tried to control her breathing. She grabbed onto the counter as her knees started to shake. The teenager couldn't believe that her father had the guts to visit her in the apartment after he didn't' want to fight custody for her.

She looked down at the piece of paper that her father gave her with his number written on it. She scowled and crumpled the paper in her fist. She made her way to the trash can and threw the paper in it. She stared and stared at it for a few minutes. Marina didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to leave the paper there and forget that he ever visited. The other part, the little seven year old girl that would wait for her father to come through the door, wanted to talk to him again. To let him explain things and try to reconcile their father and daughter relationship.

The face of Olivia came to Marina's mind. She ran her fingers through her hair, making her even more conflicted than she already was. She didn't want to hurt the detective. Not after Olivia told Declan last night that the teen was her daughter. Marina bit her lip, making her decision.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Marina said in the empty apartment before grabbing the piece of paper.

She will see her father without Olivia knowing. Just once. No more than that. She will call him tomorrow and they will set a date to meet up. To ask him the things that she wanted to ask for a very long time. And then she will never see him again.

* * *

**I will try to update next chapter as quick as possible.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marina stared at her phone that was sitting on top of Olivia's desk. The detective had asked her if she wanted to accompany her to the precinct today. Not wanting for her father to make another surprise visit to the apartment, Marina had decided to go with Olivia. Everyone was pretty much nice to her and she got to meet the other detectives. Marina liked the banters between Fin and Munch. Elliot was a bit distant but he was nice. The captain was a polite man and Marina could tell that he cared a lot for his detectives.

The detectives left almost an hour ago for the case they were working on. Olivia said something about another victim. Marina could hear footsteps approaching towards her direction. She turned to look who it was and it was Captain Cragen.

"Are you hungry? I can ask someone to bring you something."

Marina shook her head before glancing at her phone again. "I'm good. Thanks though."

There was a minute pause.

"Is something troubling you?" Cragen sat at the edge of the Elliot's desk.

Marina continued to stare at her phone. "It's nothing that I can't handle. But thanks anyways for your concern."

The captain studied the girl for a moment.

"Olivia will always listen to what you have to say," Cragen rose from the desk. "It's best to share things that are troubling you with her. She is after all your legal guardian."

She turned to look at him when she felt a pat on her shoulder. Marina stared at his back as he walked away to his office. Now it made her doubt her decision on whether she should meet her father alone.

* * *

Olivia was driving them back home after a long day. When she returned to the precinct she found Marina sleeping, with her head on top of her folded arms resting on the desk. The detective didn't have the heart to wake her up, until it was time to leave. From the corner of her eye, Liv could see that Marina was fidgeting with her phone.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, not taking her eyes off the road. "You been very quiet so far."

Marina chewed on her bottom lip, deciding how to tell Olivia of her father's visit. She saw the traffic light turn red and the car came to a slow stop. She decided that now was the time. "My dad came over two days ago."

That instantly made the detective look at the teen in shock. "Your father?"

"Yeah," Marina nodded. "Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"What did he want?" Olivia's hand gripped the driving wheel tight.

The teen glanced down at her phone. "He wants to talk to me."

The traffic light turned green and Olivia stepped on gas pedal. "Explain everything to me."

Marina told the detective what happened when her father came to visit. She didn't let anything out, not even the piece of paper she almost threw away. "…and that's why I'm glancing at my phone frequently. I still haven't texted him if I want to meet with him."

"You did?" Olivia felt a pang on her heart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Marina winced.

Liv let out a shaky breath. "I know that you didn't. But I'm not going to stop you if you want to talk to your father."

"Thank you Olivia. I just need him to answer some questions that I been meaning to ask him for years."

"I understand, honey."

"Can I as you something?"

"Of course."

"Will you be there?" Marina asked the detective. "With me when I go talk to him?"

"Of course I will be there with you," Olivia gave her a reassuring smile.

Marina smiled back and relaxed on the seat. The captain was right. It was better for her to share things with Olivia than to keep them to herself. She just hoped that she wouldn't make the wrong decision.

* * *

Her leg bounced up and down in a nervous manner. Marina's eyes kept glancing out the window of the café or the door. Olivia was the one to suggest the place. It was small and it had a warm, comfortable feeling to it. Even if Marina wasn't a big fan of coffee, she still liked the smell of it.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

Marina let out a shaky breath, "Nervous as hell."

"Just breathe," Olivia murmured gently. "I will be sitting right here, next you. I won't go anywhere."

"Oh, I'm trying not to feel anxious."

The door of the café opened, making both Olivia and Marina look who had just walked in. Marina's hands clenched into fists when she saw her father standing there. When she felt Olivia's hand on her arm, she opened them. He immediately spotted them and he frowned when he saw the detective sitting next to his daughter. He briskly walked to their table and sat down across from them.

"Here," her father passed her a paper brown bag. "I brought you some cookies from my favorite cookie shop in New Jersey."

With hesitance, Marina took the bag. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Marina felt her stomach grumble. She opened the brown bag and took out one of the cookies. She took a bite and then another. She turned to look at Olivia, offering her a cookie from the bag. Olivia softly smiled but shook her head.

"Mr. Evans," Olivia narrowed her eyes, "why are you now interested in talking to Marina now?"

He sighed. "I made a mistake a long time ago. And that was not been in my daughter's life."

"Why weren't you?" Marina asked, putting the cookie on a napkin that was on the wooden table. "Why did you leave me behind with _her_?"

"Let me start off that I loved you and your mother," Mr. Evans said, "but there was a small part of me that wasn't truly happy. The only reason why I stayed for as long as I could with your mother was because of you."

"But it wasn't enough," Marina said. "You wanted a fresh start."

"I did."

She swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Marina glanced away, not wanting for her father to see the tears that wanted to spill out. She felt Olivia's hand grasps hers. The teen turned to look at the detective. She gave Olivia a grateful smile.

"But I'm here now," Mr. Evans said, with hope in voice. "I want to be in your life."

"I don't want you in my life," Marina said before coughing. She rubbed her chest after her short coughing fit. Pressure started to form in her chest. "I told you that when you went to the apartment."

"Please?"

"You have another family," the teen rasped. With her free hand, she clutched her stomach. She started to feel some sharp pain.

"Marina?" Olivia let go of Marina's hand. She could hear the faint breaths of her daughter. The detective could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. She glanced down at the cookie and realization hit Olivia. She turned to glare at the man. "Are those peanut butter cookies?!"

"No!" Mr. Evans shook his head.

The teen started to hear a ringing to her ears. The pain in her stomach started to intensify just as her throat was starting to swell more. She grasped Olivia's arm weakly. She saw the fear in in the detective's eyes before everything went black.

"Marina!"

* * *

**Just a few more couple of chapters guys and this story will be finished. I want to than you guys for your patience.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter for my lovely readers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her heel's made a clicking sound every time they came in contact with the hospital ground. Alex hurriedly walked down the hallway in the emergency unit. She clutched her purse tightly, reading off the numbers close to each door she passed. She finally saw the one that she was looking for and opened it.

Brown eyes immediately gazed upon her when she stepped into the room. She could see the worry in Olivia's face but also the gratefulness that she was finally there. She quickly glanced at Marina, who was hooked on a heart monitor and the IV bag. Her blue eyes snapped back to Olivia.

"Hey," Alex said, closing the door behind her. She made her way towards Liv. "I came here as fast as I could." Her eyes glanced again over at the unconscious teen in the hospital bed. "What exactly happened?"

"Her father brought her some cookies. She ate one that had peanut oil," Olivia solemnly said, not taking her eyes off her daughter. "The doctor's said she went in an Anaphylactic shock. She regained consciousness when we arrived at the hospital but I don't think she was aware."

Alex rubbed her hand on Olivia's arm to comfort the detective. "Is she going to be fine?"

"They gave her an Epinephrine shot, Olivia said, turning to look at her friend briefly. "But it will take a few hours for her to awake."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the detective. She could sense that wasn't all that Olivia had to say. She could see the tension on her friend's shoulder and the lingering fear in those brown eyes. "There is something you're not telling me. I can see it."

The detective swallowed the lump that was forming on her throat. "Marina didn't almost make it, Alex. The doctor said if she was brought in a few minutes later, she—she…"

"Hey, stop that," Alex firmly said. "She's okay now. Once she wakes up, she is going to need you. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I don't think I can."

"Just until she gains consciousness again. I will wake you once she does."

"No."

The blonde sighed. Olivia was too stubborn to be reasoned with right now. "Then I will wait with you." Alex spotted the side chair close to the window. She went to grab it and placed it next to Olivia. She put her purse on the ground next to her and linked her arm with the brunette.

"Thanks for coming, Alex." Olivia murmured. "I don't think I could be sitting here alone without losing my mind."

"You know I am always here for you Liv," she gave the detective a soft smile. She glanced at the teen, the smile gone from her face. "I couldn't help but notice that her father is not here? Was he not there when it happened?"

"He stayed behind," Olivia gritted, the hand that wasn't holding Marina balled up into a fist. "He just stood there, watching her fighting for breath. I was doing CPR on her until the paramedics came."

Feeling the brunette starting to shake, Alex gave Liv's arm an encouraging squeeze. "Remember that she is going to recover. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up and what the doctor has to say. She is going to be fine, Liv."

Olivia just nodded and held her daughter's hand in silence.

* * *

She felt heaviness all over her body. Marina groaned when the bright light hit her eyes and she closed them shut again. Her fingers twitched, trying to grasp on something. She felt something soft, like a bed sheet. All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep. But it felt like her body was becoming alert that it made it difficult to go back to her slumber.

"Marina?"

The voice sounded familiar. She slowly opened her eyes once more, shielding her light with the hand that wasn't holding anything. She blinked a few times before the blurriness faded away. Once her vision was sharp, she noticed two figures sitting near the bed.

"Ms. Cabot?" Marina frowns. "What are you doing here?" She looked around and noticed she was in a pale room. "What are we doing in the hospital?"

"Olivia said you had an allergic reaction in the café shop," Alex gently said to the teenager. "The cookie that your father gave you had peanut oil in it. Do you have any memory of that happening?"

Marina frowned. "Sorta. The last thing I remember was having a difficult time trying to breath. Then everything just went blurry and black." She glanced to Olivia, who was asleep on the leather sofa next to the bed and Alex. "How long have I been out?"

"Four hours," the blonde said. "You gave Olivia a good scare. I have never seen her so shaken before."

They both turned to look at the detective in the sofa, when they heard a groan and shuffling. Seconds later, Olivia rubbed her eyes before opening them. The brunette's eyes immediately landed on Marina and she straightened up.

"How long have you been awake?" Olivia asked, grasping her daughter's hand.

Marina shrugged. "Just woke up. Alex was just telling me what happened."

"I will go and get the doctor," Alex stood up from the chair. She wanted to give them some privacy so they could talk. "I'll be back in a bit." She gave them both a reassuring smile before walking out of the room.

The teen tried to sit up but still felt tired. Olivia noticed what Marina was trying to do and helped her. She made sure that the seventeen year old was comfortable before sitting back down in the leather chair.

"I'm really glad that you are awake," Liv softly said, brushing some of Marina's hair back.

"Same here."

There was a short knock before the room door opened. The doctor was first to step in, followed by a nurse and Alex. The older man gave Olivia a reassuring smile before checking Marina's vital signs. Alex went to sit next to Liv and waited patiently for the doctor to finish.

"Well, everything seems to be going well," he said after he finished his diagnose. His hazel eyes flicked to the teen. "You are going to feel very tired for the next day or two. So get plenty of rest and stay hydrated."

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at her before turning to look at both women sitting on the chairs. He took out a yellow tube from one of the pockets of his white cloak. "I'm going to give you this Epinephrine shot," he passed it to Olivia. "Just in case she has another allergic reaction again."

"Does that mean I can take her home?" Olivia asked, clutching the shot in her hand.

He nodded. "Just sign the release papers and she will be good to go. I will let the nurse to come with the papers and take the IV out."

"Thanks again doctor. For everything," the detective shook his hand.

"Just doing my job," he said. He turned back to look at Marina. "Take care now."

She gave him a slight smile and a nod.

"I can give you guys a lift home," Alex suggested when the doctor left the room.

Liv smiled gratefully at her friend. "That will be great."

Marina glanced between the two women. Her lips twitched into a smile when the nurse walked into the room soon after.

* * *

"Has he been here?" Jack asked, sitting next to Marina in the couch. He was cleaning his room when he got a called from his friend, telling him what happened yesterday. He had driven to the apartment where she was staying as fast as he could, not caring if he broke any laws.

Marina shook her head. "No."

They were currently talking about her father. She was actually glad that he hasn't tried to contact her or Olivia, who was sitting on the armchair, pretending to read a house décor magazine.

"That's a good thing, isn't?" Jack frowned. "I mean, you don't want him back in your life…right?"

"I don't," Marina said. She could feel Liv's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at her. "And it's best if he never comes back. He has a family just like I do."

Jack grasped his friend's hand. "You bet your ass that you do."

She let out a short laugh.

Olivia's phone started to ring. She smile apologetically at the teenagers and excused herself to her bedroom to answer the call. Marina waited for the door to close to lean close to her friend.

"I have been thinking about something for a while now," she whispered, just in case Liv would be able to hear from the bedroom.

"And what is that?"

Marina smiled slightly. "I been thinking about changing my last name."

"No way!"

"Shh!" She frowned. The teen glanced briefly at the closed bedroom door before turning back to her friend. "Yesterday it made me realize just how much Olivia has been doing for me. She stayed by my side the whole time I was talking to my father and in the hospital."

"So, you want to change your last name to hers?" Jack grinned.

Marina nodded. "Yes. And I know just the person who will help me with that."

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Review!**


End file.
